ß òåáÿ áîþñü!
by njally
Summary: Slash! Íåáîëüøàÿ âåñåëàÿ èñòîðèÿ î òîì, ÷òî áûâàåò, åñëè ðûòü äðóãîìó ÿìó... Áîããàðòû - ðóëåç ôîðåâåð!


**«ß òåáÿ áîþñü»**

**PG- 13**

**Slash**

**HP/SS**

**Ýòîò ôèê íàïèñàí äëÿ ìîåé ëþáèìîé áåòû ****Olga, êîòîðàÿ áåòèëà è ýòîò ôèê òîæå ****J**

**Îëåíüêà, ñïàñèáî, ÷òî òû åñòü!!**

**Ïðèìå÷àíèå: íè÷åì íå âëàäåþ. Êñòàòè, èäåÿ ñ áîããàðòîì – íå ìîÿ. Âñòðå÷àëà â ïàðå àíãëîÿçû÷íûõ ôèêîâ, òàê ÷òî è íå äóìàþ ïðåòåíäîâàòü íà óäà÷íóþ ïðèäóìêó. ÍÎ:  ïîñìîòðèòå, êàê ýòî âèæó ÿ. ****J È ïîòîì ðåøàéòå.  Êàçíèòü èëè ìèëîâàòü**

Íî÷üþ òåìíûå êîðèäîðû ñòàðèííîãî çàìêà Õîãâàðòñ äûøàëè îñîáûì î÷àðîâàíèåì. Ñòàðèííàÿ êàìåííàÿ êëàäêà ñòåí áûëà ïîäáèòà áàðõàòîì èçûñêàííûõ òåíåé, âûñîêèå ïîòîëêè ñëîâíî âîñïàðÿëè ê íåáåñàì, òàêèì æå ÷åðíûì, êàê ñåðäöå ãðåøíèêà, âîêðóã öàðèëà òèøèíà, òàèíñòâåííîå è íåìíîãî ëóêàâîå ìîë÷àíèå áåçìåðíî ìóäðîãî ñóùåñòâà. Íî÷üþ êîðèäîðû Õîãâàðòñà æèëè ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé æèçíüþ, è â íèõ… 

-Òâîþ ìàòü! – õì. Íó, â íèõ âñÿêîå áûâàëî. Íàïðèìåð â ýòîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò ïî äëèííîìó óçêîìó õîäó â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ íåóêëþæå ïðîáèðàëñÿ äîëãîâÿçûé ïàðåíåê, íåæíî ïðèæèìàÿ ê ãðóäè îãðîìíóþ êîðîáêó è ïûòàÿñü íà õîäó ðåøèòü ñëîæíóþ çàäà÷ó: êàê ñïðÿòàòü è ñåáÿ, è ñâîé ãðóç ïîä ñëèøêîì ìàëåíüêîé ìàíòèåé-íåâèäèìêîé. Èòàê, ïîñëåäóåì æå çà íèì, ÷òîáû ñëåãêà ïðèîòêðûòü àæóðíóþ âóàëü òàéíû… 

Òàéíû íî÷íîãî Õîãâàðòñà. 

- Òâîþ ìàòü! – ñ ÷óâñòâîì ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ðàñòÿíóâøèñü íà õîëîäíîì ïîëó Ïîäçåìåëèé. Â ïÿòûé ðàç ðàñòÿíóâøèñü, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì. Ñ ìó÷åíè÷åñêèì ñòîíîì îí ñîáðàë ñåáÿ â êó÷êó, âîëåâûì óñèëèåì ýòó êó÷êó ïîäíÿë è, ïîêðÿõòûâàÿ, óõâàòèë  êîðîáêó, ïîñëå ÷åãî çàâåðòåëñÿ âîêðóã ñâîåé îñè – íó â òî÷íîñòè êàê äâîðíÿæêà, èãðàÿ, êóñàåò ñâîé õâîñò – ëîâÿ ñïîëçøèé êðàé ìàíòèè íåâèäèìêè. Ïåðåõâàòèâ êîðîáêó ïîóäîáíåå, îí ïðîäîëæèë ñâîé ïóòü. 

À äåëî áûëî âîò â ÷åì… 

_Ïàðó äíåé íàçàä. Âå÷åð. Ãîñòèíàÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðà._

- Î íååååò…. – Ãàððè çàñòîíàë, õâàòàÿñü ðóêàìè çà ãîëîâó. – Âû æóëüíè÷àëè, ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ!!  
- Ãàððè, Ãàððè… - ñêîðáíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Ðîí Óèçëè. – Äîæèòü äî äåâÿòíàäöàòè ëåò, îêîí÷èòü ëó÷øóþ øêîëó â ìèðå è äàæå ïåðåéòè â ìàãèñòðàòóðó– è ïîñëå âñåãî ýòîãî ïðîäóòü â ïîäðûâíîãî äóðàêà!

- Òû æóëüíè÷àë!!!

- Íó, íå ïîéìàí – íå âîð, - ïðîìóðëûêàëà Ãåðìèîíà, õèòðî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà íåãî èç-ïîä ÷åëêè. 

- Òû âîîáùå ìîë÷è! – êèïÿòèëñÿ Ãàððè. – Òèõèé îìóò, âîäû ïàðà äþéìîâ, à äàëüøå – ÷åðòè øòàáåëÿìè äî ñàìîãî äíà!

- Çà ÷åðòåé îòâåòèøü. – îêðûñèëñÿ Íåâèëë. 

- Îòâåòèò, - õëàäíîêðîâíî ïîäòâåðäèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ãàððè, òû ïîìíèøü, êàêîé â ñóááîòó äåíü? – Ðàçóìååòñÿ, Ãàððè ïîìíèë. Ñîáñòâåííî, èç-çà ñîáûòèÿ, êîòîðîå äîëæíî áûëî ñîñòîÿòüñÿ â ñóááîòó, îíè è çàòåÿëè ýòó èãðó. Â ñóááîòó ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó èñïîëíÿëîñü ñîðîê ëåò. 

Êðóãëàÿ äàòà, íå ïðàâäà ëè?  Ñëåäóåò îòìåòèòü. Òàê îíè ðåøèëè. Îíè **îáÿçàòåëüíî ïîçäðàâÿò ëþáèìîãî ó÷èòåëÿ! È íå ïðîñòî òàê! À ïîäàðêîì ñ ñþðïðèçîì. **

Êòî èìåííî áóäåò óñòðàèâàòü «ñþðïðèç», äîëæíà áûëà îïðåäåëèòü ïàðòèÿ â êàðòû.  

È òåïåðü íåñ÷àñòíûé Ãàððè óíûëî áðåë â ñòîðîíó êàáèíåòà è ëè÷íûõ ïîêîåâ Ñíåéïà. Íå òî, ÷òîáû åìó íå íðàâèëàñü èõ  çàòåÿ, î÷åíü íðàâèëàñü! Îí æå è áûë åå àâòîðîì. Ïðîñòî åìó âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå íðàâèëîñü áû ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, îêàæèñü íà åãî ìåñòå Óèçëè, íàïðèìåð. Ýòà êîðîáêà áûëà ÷åðòîâñêè íåóäîáíîé! 

Ãàððè ñïîòêíóëñÿ î êðàé ìàíòèè è â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ðàñòÿíóëñÿ íà ïîëó. Î, Ìåðëèí. Åùå íåìíîãî, è Ñíåéïóøêà îñòàíåòñÿ áåç ïîäàðêà. Íåò, ýòî áûëî áû óæàñíî. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è ãåðîè÷åñêè ïðîäîëæèë ïóòü.

Èäåÿ î ïîäàðêå âîçíèêëà ó Ãàððè êàê-òî âäðóã. Â Õîãâàðòñå ïîÿâèëàñü öåëàÿ êîëîíèÿ áîããàðòîâ è, êîíå÷íî æå, ýòî íàçâàíèå âûçûâàëî ó þíûõ îáîëòóñîâ ñàìûå ïðèÿòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î «çâåçäíîì ÷àñå» ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. Â ïëàòüèöå è æóòêîé øëÿïå. Î÷àðîâàòåëüíî. 

- Èíòåðåñíî, à ÷åãî áîèòñÿ ñàì Ñíåéï? – âûäàâèë ñêâîçü ñìåõ Ãàððè, êîãäà Íåâèëë çàêîí÷èë äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü «Ñíåéïà» è ñòÿíóë ñ ãîëîâû øëÿïó. 

- Íåååââèèèèëëààààà, - èñòåðè÷íî çàðæàë Óèçëè, - îí æå åìó ÷óòü ëàáîðàòîðèþ âäðåáåçãè íå ðàçíåñ!

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï áîèòñÿ æåíùèí, - àâòîðèòåòíî çàÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òî-òî âû÷åð÷èâàÿ íà ëèñòî÷êå. 

- Íè÷åãî  ïîäîáíîãî! Áîëüøå âñåãî îí áîèòñÿ ëåòàòü íà ìåòëå, - çàñïîðèë Ãàððè. - Ó íåãî âñåãäà ÒÀÊÎÅ ëèöî… 

È òóò åãî îñåíèëî.

- À âåäü åñòü ñïîñîá ïðîâåðèòü… - òðè ïàðû ãëàç çàäóì÷èâî óñòàâèëèñü íà íåãî. Çàäóì÷èâîñòü ñìåíèëàñü áëàãîãîâåéíûì óæàñîì, à ïîòîì èñêðÿùèìñÿ âîñòîðãîì, êîãäà îíè ïîíÿëè_, î ÷åì ýòî_ Ãàððè. 

Óæå ñëåäóþùåé æå íî÷üþ çäîðîâûé, â ìåðó óïèòàííûé, ïîëíûé ñèë è ïûõòÿùèé îò ÿðîñòè áîããàðò áûë íàéäåí. Ïîñëå ñåðèè «ïðîèçâîäñòâåííûõ èñïûòàíèé» Ãåðìèîíà ñîëèäíî êèâíóëà è îãëàñèëà ïðèãîâîð: «ãîäèòñÿ». 

Ðàçóìååòñÿ, ãîäèòñÿ! Ñîçäàííûå ñóùåñòâîì èëëþçèè äî èêîòû ïåðåïóãàëè íå âîâðåìÿ çàãëÿíóâøèõ «íà îãîíåê» øêîëüíèêîâ, è ýòî ïðèòîì, ÷òî èëëþçèè áûëè ÷óæèå. Áîããàðò ãåíèàëüíî èìèòèðîâàë  âñå! Âïëîòü äî çàïàõà ðàçëàãàþùåéñÿ ïëîòè äåìåíòîðà (Ãàððè áîÿëñÿ èõ ñêîðåå ïî èíåðöèè, íó è åùå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïîñëå ñìåðòè Âîëüäåìîðòà áîÿòüñÿ áûëî îñîáî è íåêîãî), è ìÿãêîé øåðñòè íà ëàïàõ ãèãàíòñêîãî ïàóêà (ïàóêà ùóïàëà áåññòðàøíàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, ïîêà Ãàððè ñíèìàë Ðîíà ñ ëþñòðû).

È âîò ñåé÷àñ ýòîò «ðîñêîøíûé ýêçåìïëÿð áîããàðòà îáûêíîâåííîãî» íàõîäèëñÿ ó äâåðåé âî âëàäåíèÿ ñàìîãî Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. Ãàððè îïóñòèë êîðîáêó íà ïîë è âûòåð ïîò ñî ëáà. Ïüÿíêà ó÷èòåëåé ïî ïîâîäó þáèëåÿ íà÷àëàñü ñîâñåì íåäàâíî, òàê ÷òî âðåìåíè äîëæíî áûëî õâàòèòü. Äèíü-äèíü. Ïîäàðî÷åê  ïðèáûë!

Ãàððè äåëîâèòî õðóñòíóë ïàëüöàìè, âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó è çàáîðìîòàë ïîä íîñ çàêëèíàíèÿ, «íà îùóïü» ïîäáèðàÿ íóæíîå. Íàêîíåö, äâåðü òèõî âñïûõíóëà ïî êîíòóðó çåëåíûì ñâåòîì, è Ãàððè ââàëèëñÿ â êàáèíåò Àëõèìèè, èç êîòîðîãî – îí òî÷íî çíàë! – áûë õîä è â ëè÷íûå ïîêîè Ñíåéïà. 

Ïåðâîêëàøêà- ñëèçåðèíåö çàìåð, åäâà çàâåðíóâ çà óãîë:  ñ òèõèì ñêðèïîì ñàìà ïî ñåáå îòêðûëàñü ìàññèâíàÿ äâåðü â êëàññ, è áîëüøàÿ êîðîáêà íà ïîëó ïåðåä íåé äðîãíóëà, à ïîòîì ìåäëåííî ïîïîëçëà âíóòðü. Òîæå ñàìà. 

Íåñ÷àñòíûé ðåáåíîê ÿðîñòíî ïðèíÿëñÿ òåðåòü ãëàçà êóëàêàìè, à êîãäà îí èõ ñíîâà îòêðûë, äâåðü óæå áûëà çàêðûòà. Ïîäåðãàâ çà ðó÷êó, ïàðåíü íåäîóìåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè - ïî÷óäèëîñü – è ïðèïóñòèë îáðàòíî, â Ãîñòèíóþ Ñëèçåðèíà, ãäå ïî òîðæåñòâåííîìó ïîâîäó âñåì æåëàþùèì ðàçäàâàëè òàêóþ îòìåííóþ òðàâêó!

Íàäî áû åùå çàõâàòèòü.

À Ãàððè òåì âðåìåíåì îçèðàëñÿ ñ õîçÿéñêèì âèäîì. Òàê-òàê. Ñòîëû, êîòëû è ñòóëüÿ. À ãäå æå äâåðü? Íåâèëë ñêàçàë, çà ïîðòðåòîì ïîçàäè ñòîëà Ñíåéïà. Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ íà äîâîëüíî áåçäàðíóþ ìàçíþ, èçîáðàæàþùóþ ïóõëîãî þíîøó ñ ëèöîì èäèîòèêà è ìàññèâíîé áðîøüþ â âèäå êîëáû ÷óòü ïîíèæå òðîéíîãî ïîäáîðîäêà. «Íó è âêóñû ó ÷åëîâåêà». 

Ãàððè ñëåãêà ïåðåäåðíóëî, íî îí ìóæåñòâåííî òêíóë ïàëî÷êîé â ðûõëîå ïóçî. Íåâèëë ïðîâåë â ýòîì êàáèíåòå çà îòðàáîòêàìè òàê ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òî òàéí îò íåãî ïðîñòî íå îñòàëîñü. Þíîøà íà ïîðòðåòå æèâîòèê  èñïóãàííî âòÿíóë è ïîòÿíóë çà êðàé ðàìû, îòêðûâàÿ ïðîõîä. Åãî ëèöî ñòàëî ïóãëèâî-æàëîáíûì è íåìíîãî çàèñêèâàþùèì, ãëàçà áåãàëè, ïûòàÿñü îáíàðóæèòü ÷åëîâåêà. 

- È ñìîòðè ó ìåíÿ! – ïðèêðèêíóë Ãàððè, õîòÿ ïîðòðåò ìîë÷àë, êàê ðûáà. - Ðîò îòêðîåøü, ÿ òåáå æèðîê-òî ñîñòðîãàþ. – Íåñ÷àñòíûé èñïóãàííî çàêèâàë, òàê è íå ïîíÿâ, êòî ýòî òóò òàêîé ãðîçíûé ðàñêîìàíäîâàëñÿ, ïîòîì çàêàòèë ãëàçêè è øìÿêíóëñÿ â îáìîðîê.

- À íåðâíàÿ ñèñòåìà-òî íè ê ÷åðòó, - ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàë Ãàððè, ïðîïèõèâàÿ êîðîáêó â äâåðíîé ïðîåì. – Îíî è ïîíÿòíî! Ñâîëî÷íàÿ ó òåáÿ ðàáîòåíêà, ïàðåíü.  – ïîðòðåò ñ ñîìëåâøèì þíîøåé òèõî êëàöíóë, çàêðûâøèñü.

Ãàððè ïðèñâèñòíóë, îãëÿäûâàÿñü. 

- Ýòî ÿ, òèïà, â áèáëèîòåêó ïîïàë? – îçàäà÷åííî ñïðîñèë îí ñàì ñåáÿ. Êðóãîì áûëè êíèãè. Òðè ñòåíû èç ÷åòûðåõ îò ïîëà äî ïîòîëêà - óâåøàíû ïîëêàìè ñ êíèãàìè. Òóò áûëà äàæå ñïåöèàëüíàÿ ëåñåíêà íà êîëåñèêàõ. È ìíîãî óþòíûõ êðåñåë. È áîëüøîé ñòîë, çàâàëåííûé áóìàæêàìè. È êðîõîòíûé áóôåò, óñòàâëåííûé ìàëåíüêèìè ôàðôîðîâûìè ÷àøå÷êàìè, ÷àéíè÷êàìè, áëþäå÷êàìè… Ãàððè îòîðâàë îò ýòîãî âåëèêîëåïèÿ øîêèðîâàííûé âçãëÿä è óñòàâèëñÿ íà çàäåðíóòûå øòîðû. 

ØÒÎÐÛ? Â ïîäçåìåëüå?

 Îí ðåøèòåëüíî îòäåðíóë èõ… è ÷åëþñòü êëàöíóëà, îòïàäàÿ. Òóò áûëî äàæå íå îäíî îêíî. À ìíîæåñòâî ìàëåíüêèõ îêîøåê, è â êàæäîì îòðàæàëàñü ÷àñòü Õîãâàðñòâà. 

- Âóàéåðèñò ïðîêëÿòûé, - âîñòîðæåííî âçâèçãíóë Ãàððè, îòûñêàâ «ýêðàí» ñ ãîñòèíîé Ñëèçåðèíà. Çà êëóáàìè äûìà ñ òðóäîì ìîæíî áûëî ðàçîáðàòü ïåðåäâèãàþùèõñÿ íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ øêîëüíèêîâ. – Èçâðàùåíåö… - íàõìóðèëñÿ îí, îáíàðóæèâ, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, è «îêíî» â âàííóþ äëÿ ñòàðøèõ ìàëü÷èêîâ. Êîòîðîé Ãàððè, êñòàòè, òîæå íå áðåçãîâàë! 

Âàííîé äåâî÷åê òóò íå áûëî è Ãàððè, çàñêó÷àâ, îòâåðíóëñÿ. 

Íàäî áû ïðèñòðîèòü áîããàðòà. Âîò òîëüêî êóäà? Íå â ýòó æå ïàðîäèþ íà áóôåò. Òóò îí çàìåòèë åùå îäíó äâåðü. Óðà! Øêàô!  Òîëüêî... ýòî  æå _ñïàëüíÿ _Ñíåéïà! Ãàððè çàíåðâíè÷àë: åìó åùå íàäî áóäåò çàäåðæàòüñÿ çäåñü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ðåàêöèþ ïðîôåññîðà íà áîããàðòà. À ñïàëüíÿ Ñíåéïà áûëà ïîñëåäíèì ìåñòîì, ãäå åìó õîòåëîñü áû îñòàòüñÿ ñ àëõèìèêîì íàåäèíå. Ïóñòü äàæå è ïîä ìàíòèåé- íåâèäèìêîé. Ãàððè ïîåæèëñÿ, âñïîìíèâ ñëóõè îá îðèåíòàöèè Ñíåéïà, è ìûñëåííî ñî ñëóõàìè ñîãëàñèëñÿ, â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîêëÿâøèñü ñåáå áîëüøå â òó âàííóþ íè íîãîé!

Íî äåëàòü áûëî íå÷åãî, îòëè÷íûé âìåñòèòåëüíûé øêàô áûë åäèíñòâåííûì â ñâîåì ðîäå. È åäèíñòâåííûì â ïîêîÿõ Ñíåéïà. È ñòîÿë îí èìåííî â ñïàëüíå. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è ðàñïàõíóë äâåðöû. Ñíà÷àëà åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí îñëåï. Ïîòîì îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî â øêàôó ïðîñòî î÷åíü òåìíî, è ëèøü çàòåì ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî òàêîé ýôôåêò ñîçäàåò îäåæäà, âèñÿùàÿ â øêàôó. Âñÿ – ÷åðíîãî öâåòà. Íåïðîíèöàåìîãî ÷åðíîãî öâåòà.

- Âîò ýòî è íàçûâàåòñÿ – èìèäæ, - õìûêíóë Ãàððè è ïîøåë çà áîããàðòîì. Ñþäà Ñíåéï îáÿçàòåëüíî çàãëÿíåò. Ïåäàíòè÷íûé ïîðÿäîê, öàðÿùèé âî âñåõ êîìíàòàõ, íå ïîçâîëÿë ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðîñòî ïîáðîñàåò âåùè â óãîë. 

Íååååò. Ðàçãëàäèò ñêëàäî÷êè, ïîâåñèò íà îòäåëüíûå «ïëå÷èêè» è óáåðåò â øêàô. 

×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò Ãàððè óæå âûáðàë â êîëëåêöèè Ñíåéïà êíèæêó è óäîáíî óñòðîèëñÿ íà ïîëó áîëüøîé êîìíàòû, íàõàëüíî ïîäëîæèâ ïîä çàäíèöó ïàðó ïîäóøåê ñ äèâàíà. Îí æäàë. 

È äîæäàëñÿ. Ñêðèïíóë, îòêðûâàÿñü, ïîðòðåò è âíóòðü ëåãêî ñêîëüçíóë ñàì ïðîôåññîð, ïðîäîëæàÿ ãíåâíî âûãîâàðèâàòü òîìíîìó þíîøå:

- …ÿ óâàæàþ òâîþ òîíêóþ îðãàíèçàöèþ, Ôðåäåðèê, íî ñïàòü íà ðàáî÷åì ìåñòå òàê êðåïêî – ýòî íàõàëüñòâî! È íå ñòðîé ìíå òàêèå ðîæè! – Ñíåéï ñ ñèëîé çàõëîïíóë ïîðòðåò è, áóð÷à ñåáå ÷òî-òî ïîä íîñ, çàæåã çàêëèíàíèåì ñâå÷è, îçàðèâ êîìíàòó. 

Ñòîÿ ïîñðåäè ãîñòèíîé, îí ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàññòåãèâàòü ìàíòèþ. Åãî âîëîñû áûëè ñëåãêà âñòðåïàíû, à ãëàçà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî áëåñòåëè, ýòî Ãàððè  ïðåêðàñíî âèäåë èç ñâîåãî óãëà. Íåêîòîðàÿ ñóåòëèâàÿ íåóâåðåííîñòü â äâèæåíèÿõ ïîäñêàçàëà åìó, ÷òî âå÷åðèíêà ïðîøëà îòëè÷íî. Ãàððè ìûñëåííî ïîõèõèêàë, ïðåäâêóøàÿ åùå áîëåå óäà÷íîå çàâåðøåíèå âå÷åðà. 

Ñíåéï, íàêîíåö, ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ ïóãîâèöàìè è îòøâûðíóë ìàíòèþ â êðåñëî. Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ: à êàê æå øêàô? Ïðîôåññîð òåì âðåìåíåì ïðèíÿëñÿ çà ãàëñòóê, çàòåì æèëåò, à ïîä êîíåö ñíÿë è áîòèíêè, îñòàâøèñü â ðóáàøêå, áðþêàõ è íîñêàõ. 

Ãàððè ìûñëåííî âçâûë îò îò÷àÿíèÿ: íó ïî÷åìó îí íå äîäóìàëñÿ äî ôîòîàïïàðàòà?? Õîãâàðòñ, óâåøàííûé ïîñòåðàìè  ñ ïüÿíûì è ïîëóðàçäåòûì ïðîôåññîðîì – ýòî æå äàæå ëó÷øå áîããàðòà!!! Ïîòîì âñïîìíèë ïðî ìûñëåñëèâ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïðîôåññîðà âî âñå ãëàçà, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷øå âñå çàïîìíèòü. À ïîñìîòðåòü áûëî íà ÷òî! 

Ñíåéï ðàññåÿííî åðîøèë òåìíûå ãëàäêèå âîëîñû, ñêîëüçÿ âçãëÿäîì ïî êíèæíûì ïîëêàì. Ïðèíÿâ ðåøåíèå, îí âûóäèë êàêóþ-òî êíèæêó è áóêâàëüíî óòêíóëñÿ â íåå íîñîì, íàïðàâèâøèñü â ñòîðîíó äâåðè â ñïàëüíþ. Ñíåéï ÷èòàåò  íà õîäó. Ìèëî. 

Ãàððè ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà îí èñ÷åçíåò â ïðîåìå, è ñêîëüçíóë â îñòàâëåííóþ îòêðûòîé äâåðü. 

Ñïàëüíÿ óæå áûëà îçàðåíà ÿðêèì ñâåòîì, à ïðîôåññîð, íå îòâîäÿ âçãëÿäà îò ñòðàíèö, îäíîé ðóêîé ìåäëåííî ðàññòåãèâàë ïóãîâèöû íà ðóáàøêå.  Ãàððè ïîìîðùèëñÿ è çàêàòèë ãëàçà. Íó íåò, íà ñòðèïòèç îí íå ñîãëàøàëñÿ. Íî ëþáîïûòñòâî ïåðåñèëèëî, è Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ âî âñå ãëàçà, óòåøàÿ ñåáÿ òåì, ÷òî îá ýòîì âñå ðàâíî íèêòî íå óçíàåò. 

Ðóáàøêà, íàêîíåö, ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è êîæà ïîêàçàëàñü îñëåïèòåëüíî-áåëîé íà ôîíå ÷åðíîé òêàíè. Ãàððè ñòðàäàëü÷åñêè ïîäñ÷èòûâàë â óìå ïðèáûëü, êîòîðóþ îí óïóñòèë ïî ñîáñòâåííîé ãëóïîñòè: äà òàêèå ôîòêè ñòóäåíòû çà ëþáûå äåíüãè ñ ðóêàìè áû îòîðâàëè!!

Ñíåéï, íå ïîäíèìàÿ ãëàç, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê åëå çàìåòíîé äâåðè è  èñ÷åç çà íåé. Ïîñëûøàëñÿ øóì âîäû. Óãó.

 Áîããàðòó ïîâåçëî, åìó äîñòàíåòñÿ ÷èñòåíüêèé Ñíåéï.

Èíòåðåñíî, à ñòðàõè ïüÿíîãî Ñíåéïà îò ñòðàõîâ òðåçâîãî îòëè÷àþòñÿ? Â òîì, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ýòî áûë î÷åíü äàæå ïüÿíûé Ñíåéï, Ãàððè íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ! À çàáîðèñòûé ìàò, ïîñëåäîâàâøèé çà ñìà÷íûì øëåïêîì ÷åãî-òî òÿæåëîãî îá ìîêðûé ïîë, ïîäòâåðäèë: êîíäèöèÿ òà åùå. 

Ñíåéï âûïîëç èç âàííîé â ïðåäñêàçóåìî ÷åðíîì õàëàòå, ìîêðûé ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã, äâóìÿ ïàëüöàìè ëåâîé ðóêè îí áðåçãëèâî äåðæàë íà âåñó ïðîìîêøóþ êíèæêó, ñ êîòîðîé æèçíåðàäîñòíî êàïàëà âîäè÷êà. Íó êîíå÷íî! 

Óïàë-òî  Ñíåéï âìåñòå ñ íåþ. 

Ïðèñòðîèâ êíèæêó íà êðàåøêå íî÷íîãî ñòîëèêà, Ñíåéï ïðèíÿëñÿ ÿðîñòíî òåðåòü ïîëîòåíöåì ìîêðûå âîëîñû, áåçæàëîñòíî èõ ñïóòûâàÿ è ÷óòü ëè íå ñ êîðíåì âûðûâàÿ öåëûìè ïðÿäÿìè. 

Ãàððè â èçóìëåíèè ðåøèë, ÷òî íå ìûòü ãîëîâó íåäåëÿìè äëÿ ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî _ëó÷øèì_ âûõîäîì.  Îòøâûðíóâ ïîëîòåíöå, Ñíåéï æåñòîì ôîêóñíèêà âûóäèë èç-ïîä ïîäóøêè äðóãóþ êíèæêó, óæå ðàñêðûòóþ  ïðèìåðíî íà ñåðåäèíå, è, íå ïðåêðàùàÿ ÷èòàòü, ïîäîøåë ê áîëüøîìó çåðêàëó. Íà îùóïü âçÿë ðàñ÷åñêó è ïðèíÿëñÿ òùàòåëüíî ïðè÷åñûâàòüñÿ, ïðîâåäÿ çà ýòèì çàíÿòèåì ñ ïîëìèíóòû, îí îò çåðêàëà îòâåðíóëñÿ, à Ãàððè òàê è îñòàëñÿ ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì: çà÷åì áûëî ïîäõîäèòü ê çåðêàëó, åñëè îí íå áðîñèë íà íåãî íè åäèíîãî âçãëÿäà? 

Ñ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé ïðîôåññîð çàáàâëÿë Ãàððè âñå áîëüøå. Ïîòòåð òåïåðü ðàçâàëèëñÿ ó ñòåíû ñ øèðî÷åííîé óëûáêîé è æäàë, ÷òî æå åùå âûêèíåò îêàçàâøèéñÿ òàêèì ýêñöåíòðè÷íûì ïðîôåññîð. À Ñíåéï óñòðîèë ñåáå ÷àåïèòèå â ïîñòåëè. 

Çàâàðèë, íå îòðûâàÿñü îò êíèæêè, ìàëåíüêèé ÷àéíè÷åê è óâîëîê åãî â êðîâàòü âìåñòå ñ êðîõîòíîé ïèàëîé è áëþäöåì, ïîëíûì õðóñòÿùåãî ïå÷åíüÿ. 

 Áàëäåþùèé îò ñîáñòâåííîé íàãëîñòè è ïîëíîé íåâìåíÿåìîñòè ïðîôåññîðà, ïîãëîùåííîãî ÷òåíèåì öåëèêîì è ïîëíîñòüþ, Ãàððè äàæå ñòÿíóë îäíó ïå÷åíþøêó, ñòàðàÿñü õðóñòåòü åþ â òàêò ïðîôåññîðó. 

Íè÷åãî, ïîëó÷èëîñü. 

Äîïèâ ÷àé, Ñíåéï ñî âçäîõîì ñïðÿòàë êíèæêó ïîä êðîâàòü è …. ÄÀ-ÄÀ-ÄÀ!!! Íàïðàâèëñÿ ïðÿìèêîì ê øêàôó! 

Ãàððè çàòàèë äûõàíèå è íåðâíî ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä, ÷òîáû ïîñêîðåå óâèäåòü ÊÒÎ èëè ×ÒÎ ïîÿâèòñÿ îòòóäà… È åãî ãëàçà ñîâåðøèëè áåçóìíóþ ïîïûòêó âûïðûãíóòü èç îðáèò, êîãäà èç øêàôà ïîêàçàëñÿ…

Îí ñàì!

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé. Äåâÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé, äîëãîâÿçûé è íåóêëþæèé, â àëîì ãðèôôèíäîðñêîì ïëàùå è ñ ïðèâû÷íî- ïðîêàçëèâîé óñìåøêîé íà ãóáàõ.

Çàìåðåâ îò óæàñà, Ãàððè ëèõîðàäî÷íî îùóïûâàë ñåáÿ: ãäå îí, ÷åðò âîçüìè? Òóò èëè òàì? 

- Ïðèâåò… - âêðàä÷èâî ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ ëæå- Ãàððè. Âçäðîãíóâ îò çâóêà ñîáñòâåííîãî ãîëîñà, òàê íåîáû÷íî çâó÷àùåãî ñî ñòîðîíû, Ïîòòåð ïîñòàðàëñÿ ñâûêíóòüñÿ ñ ìûñëüþ, ÷òî áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå ïðîôåññîð Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï áîèòñÿ èìåííî åãî, ñâîåãî áûâøåãî ó÷åíèêà, à òåïåðü ñòóäåíòà. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð – êîøìàð ó÷èòåëÿ àëõèìèè. 

Ãàððè èñòåðè÷íî õèõèêíóë è ïåðåâåë, íàêîíåö, âçãëÿä íà Ñíåéïà. Îíè îáà ñòîÿëè ñåé÷àñ ê Ãàððè áîêîì, íî òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï áûë óæàñíî ðàñòåðÿí, ìîæíî áûëî áû çàìåòèòü è ñî ñïèíû. Ñ íåãî âîîáùå â ýòîò ìîìåíò ìîæíî áûëî ëåïèòü ãèïñîâóþ ôèãóðêó «Èçóìëåíèå». Ñíåéï ìîë÷à ïîæèðàë ãëàçàìè «Ãàððè», çàñòûâøåãî ïåðåä íèì â èçÿùíî- íåáðåæíîé ïîçå.

- Íó æå, - ñíîâà ïîäàë ãîëîñ áîããàðò, - ðàçâå òû ìíå  íå ðààààä? – ïðîòÿíóë îí òàê ñëàùàâî, ÷òî îáîèõ, è Ãàððè, è Ñíåéïà ïåðåäåðíóëî. 

- Ïîò… -ïèñêíóë Ñíåéï, îòêàøëÿëñÿ è ïîïðîáîâàë ñíîâà, - ÏÎÒÒÅÐ! – âîò òåïåðü ýòî çâó÷àëî êàê íàäî, Ãàððè äàæå ïî ïðèâû÷êå âæàëñÿ â ñòåíêó. – ×ÒÎ ÂÛ ÒÓÒ ÄÅËÀÅÒÅ? – íî íà áîããàðòà ýòà ïîòðÿñàþùàÿ äåìîíñòðàöèÿ ïëîõîãî ðàñïîëîæåíèÿ äóõà, ðàçóìååòñÿ,  íå ïðîèçâåëà íè ìàëåéøåãî ýôôåêòà, îí ëèøü ñìåíèë ïîçó íà ÷óòü áîëåå âûçûâàþùóþ è òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé: 

- Íó ÷åãîîîî òû…. 

- ×ÒÎ ÂÛ ÄÅËÀÅÒÅ Â ÌÎÅÌ ØÊÀÔÓ? 

- Òåáÿ æäó, - ìèëî íàõìóðèëñÿ «Ãàððè», âûïÿòèâ ãóáêó. 

- Ñòî!! Íåò, ïÿòüñîò!!! Íåò, òûñÿ÷à áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà!! – ïàíèêîâàë Ñíåéï, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì åãî âîçìóùåíèå íå îêàçûâàåò íè ìàëåéøåãî âëèÿíèÿ… 

- Äà ìíå ïîôèã, - ëàñêîâî óëûáíóëñÿ áîããàðò, äåëàÿ øàã âïåðåä. – Ìåíÿ òîëüêî  òû èíòåðåñóåøü. – âîò òåïåðü çàòðÿññÿ îò óæàñà íå òîëüêî Ñíåéï. Ãàððè áûë áëèçîê ê èñòåðèêå, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê åãî òî÷íàÿ êîïèÿ íàñòóïàåò íà ÏÐÎÔÅÑÑÎÐÀ ÑÍÅÉÏÀ ñ áîëåå ÷åì î÷åâèäíûìè íàìåðåíèÿìè. 

«Íó à åñëè îí åãî ñåé÷àñ… òîãî? – èñïóãàííî íåñëèñü ìûñëè Ãàððè, - Îí æå ðåøèò, ÷òî ýòî ìåíÿ… òîãî!!» Îí íå çíàë, êàêîé âàðèàíò ïîâåäåíèÿ  Ñíåéïà â ýòîì ñëó÷àå èñïóãàë áû åãî áîëüøå. «Èëè íàÿáåäíè÷àåò è âûãîíèò, èëè â áîéôðåíäû âîçüìåò» - Ãàððè ïîêðûëñÿ ëèïêèì ïîòîì. «Òâîþ ìàòü… Äîèãðàëñÿ».  

Íàâåðíîå, íèêîãî è íèêîãäà â öåëîì ìèðå íå çàáîòèë ìîðàëüíûé îáëèê Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà òàê, êàê Ãàððè â ýòîò ìîìåíò. «Íå ïîääàâàéñÿ!! ß æå òâîé ñòóäåíò! È íàñêîëüêî ìîëîæå!! È âîîáùå òû ìåíÿ íåíàâèäèøü!!» - ÿðîñòíî òåëåïàòèðîâàë Ãàððè ðàñòåðÿâøåìóñÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðîôåññîðó. 

- Òû æå õî÷åøü ìåíÿ, - àãðåññèâíî íàñòóïàë òåì âðåìåíåì áîããàðò, ÿ çíààààþ, õî÷åøü! 

- Ñ ÷åãî Âû âçÿëè, Ïîòòåð, ÷òî òîùèé öûïëåíîê âðîäå Âàñ âîîáùå ñïîñîáåí ïðèâëå÷ü ìîå âíèìàíèå? – çàøèïåë ïðîôåññîð, ñëåãêà ïðîòðåçâåâ îò óæàñà, - ÿ Âàñ íåíàâèæó, çàáûëè? 

- Çíàåì ìû ýòó íåíàâèñòü, - ïîõàáíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ ëæå- Ãàððè, - ñïëîøíàÿ ñóáëèìàöèÿ! – Ãàððè ñ óâàæåíèåì ïîäóìàë, ÷òî áîããàðò-òî åùå è îáðàçîâàííûé ïîïàëñÿ. Ñàì-òî Ãàððè è ïîíÿòèÿ íè î êàêèõ «ñóáëèìàöèÿõ» íå èìåë. 

- Óáèðàéòåñü ÂÎÍ! – âçâèçãíóë íåñ÷àñòíûé ïðîôåññîð, - È áóäüòå óâåðåíû, ÷òî âû  áîëüøå çäåñü íå ó÷èòåñü! – Ãàððè â îò÷àÿíèè óòêíóëñÿ ëèöîì â ëàäîíè. «È äàæå âåäü íèêòî íå ñìîæåò ïîäòâåðäèòü, ÷òî ÿ áûë â äðóãîì ìåñòå». 

- Ñíà÷àëà ÿ ïîëó÷ó òî, ÷òî ñîáèðàëñÿ, - ìóðëûêíóë áîããàðò, äåëàÿ øàã âïåðåä, - òåáå íå ñêðûòüñÿ îò ìåíÿ, - åùå îäèí øàã. Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî ïÿòèëñÿ íàçàä. Êàê ñ óæàñîì ïîíÿë Ãàððè, ê êðîâàòè! Óæå ïî÷òè ðåøèâøèñü íà îò÷àÿííûé øàã âðîäå ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíîãî óíè÷òîæåíèÿ áîããàðòà, ïóñòü è íà ãëàçàõ Ñíåéïà, Ãàððè âíåçàïíî áûë ñïàñåí:

- Êàê Âû çäåñü îêàçàëèñü? – çàäàë Ñíåéï äîâîëüíî ñòðàííûé âîïðîñ, ó÷èòûâàÿ, â êàêîé ñèòóàöèè îí ñåé÷àñ íàõîäèëñÿ. Áîããàðò ïðîìîë÷àë. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, îòêóäà åìó áûëî çíàòü. 

Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïðèùóðèëñÿ, ñóäîðîæíî çàïàõèâàÿ õàëàò ïîïëîòíåå:

- ß ñïðîñèë, êàê Âû çäåñü îêàçàëèñü?  - ñíîâà ìîë÷àíèå. Ñíåéï ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê ñâîåé îäåæäå è ìîëíèåíîñíî âûõâàòèë ïàëî÷êó: 

- Ðèäèêóëóñ!

Äâà ïîëíûõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ âçäîõà ïîòîíóëè â õëîïêå, ñ êîòîðûì èñ÷åç áîããàðò. Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîë è îáõâàòèë ðóêàìè ãîëîâó, ÷òî-òî áîðìî÷à ñåáå ïîä íîñ. Ãàððè øóñòðî ïîäïîëç áëèæå è óñëûøàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïîâòîðÿåò îäíó è òó æå ôðàçó: «Íàäî ìåíüøå ïèòü». 

Ìûñëåííî ñ íèì ñîãëàñèâøèñü, Ãàððè çàäðàïèðîâàëñÿ â ìàíòèþ è ïîøåë ê âûõîäó. Íà ïîðîãå îí îáåðíóëñÿ: íà ãóáàõ Ñíåéïà áëóæäàëà ìå÷òàòåëüíàÿ óëûáêà, à ðóêè òîðîïëèâî ðàçâÿçûâàëè ïîÿñ õàëàòà. Ãàððè âñïûõíóë îò ñìóùåíèÿ è ïîñïåøíî ðåòèðîâàëñÿ. 

***

Ãàððè íåðâíè÷àë. Îí áûë ñëåãêà íàïóãàí è ñîâåðøåííî ñáèò ñ òîëêó. Íàïóãàí - òàê âíåçàïíî îòêðûâøåéñÿ ïðàâäîé îá îòíîøåíèè ê íåìó Ñíåéïà (Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, îí áûë åùå è â íåìàëîé ñòåïåíè ïîëüùåí… à êòî áû íå áûë?), à ñáèò ñ òîëêó - ñòðàííûì ïîâåäåíèåì ïðîôåññîðà. 

Ñòðàííîñòü çàêëþ÷àëîñü â òîì, ÷òî îíî áûëî ñàìûì, ÷òî íè íà åñòü îáû÷íûì!!! Íè  ëèøíåãî âçãëÿäà, íè íåðâíîãî òîíà, íè …. Íè÷åãî, êîðî÷å.

Èíîãäà Ãàððè êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åìó ïðîñòî ïðèñíèëñÿ íåîáû÷íûé ñîí. Èçìó÷åííûé íåèçâåñòíîñòüþ, áåññîííèöåé íà íåðâíîé ïî÷âå è íåâåðîÿòíî âîçðîñøèì àïïåòèòîì, Ãàððè ìóòíûì âçîðîì âïèëñÿ â íàäìåííóþ ôèçèîíîìèþ Ñíåéïà.

Ýòè ÷åðíûå ãëàçà. Òàêèå õîëîäíûå, òàêèå íàäìåííûå ñåé÷àñ. Íåóæåëè  â íèõ íå ìåëüêíåò íè èñêîðêè? ×åðíûå, êàê ñàìà íî÷ü, êàê ñàæà, êàê ÷åðíûé ïåïåë, øàïêîé îïóñòèâøèéñÿ íà æåðëî âóëêàíà, óêðûâøèå åãî îãíåííóþ ñóòü ñâîèì îáìàí÷èâûì ñïîêîéñòâèåì. 

À íåñêîëüêèìè äþéìàìè ãëóáæå - êëîêî÷óùàÿ ìàãìà. Íåâèäèìàÿ óãðîçà. È ëèøü èíñòèíêòû áüþò òðåâîãó: îïàñíîñòü... Îïàñíîñòü… 

Ýòè ÷åðíûå ãëàçà.  Ïîêàçàëîñü ëè åìó? Èëè â èõ òåìíîòå íà ìèã âñïûõíóë ïðèçðà÷íûé àëûé áëèê - îòñâåò óâèäåííîãî îäíàæäû ïîæàðà, áóøóþùåãî ãäå-òî òàì… âíóòðè… íó âîò æå...

- ÏÎÒÒÅÐ!!! - Ãàððè ñìåøíî ïîäïðûãíóë, ëîêòåì öåïëÿÿ  ñëîæåííûå íåàêêóðàòíîé êó÷êîé êîðåøêè, ñòàðàòåëüíî, íî î÷åíü êðèâî, íàðåçàííûå Ðîíîì. Ñèÿÿ íà ñðåçå áåëîé ñåðäöåâèíîé, òåìíî-ñåðûå êóñî÷êè, êóâûðêàÿñü, óñòðåìèëèñü ê ïîëó…  Êàê äîëãî òÿíåòñÿ ìãíîâåíèå ìåæäó äâóìÿ óäàðàìè ñåðäöà. Îíåìåâøèé îò óæàñà, Ãàððè çà÷àðîâàííî ñëåäèë çà òåì, êàê êîðåøêè øóñòðî ðàçáåãàþòñÿ ïî ïîëó, çàêàòûâàÿñü ïîä ïàðòû è çàìèðàÿ â ïðîõîäå. È äèêî èì çàâèäîâàë. Îí íå ïîäíèìåò ãëàç. ÍÈ  ÇÀ ×ÒÎ. 

À âñå ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð òîëüêî ÷òî,  íà âèäó ó âñåãî êëàññà, áåççàñòåí÷èâî ïÿëèëñÿ íà ïðîôåññîðà àëõèìèè. Ïÿëèëñÿ òàê ñòàðàòåëüíî, ÷òî äàæå ðîò ïðèîòêðûë. Òàê âíèìàòåëüíî, ÷òî äàæå ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä, íàêëîíèëñÿ, ëîâÿ âçãëÿä òåìíûõ êàê íî÷ü ãëàç… 

«Î, íåò…

Ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü ÿâüþ... Êîøìàð!

Óáåéòå ìåíÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Íó, ïîæàëóéñòà!!»

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, - óæå ãîðàçäî òèøå, ñ îáìàí÷èâîé ìÿãêîñòüþ â ãîëîñå ïîâòîðèë Ñíåéï, èñïåïåëÿÿ âçãëÿäîì íåñ÷àñòíîãî Ãàððè, - íå îáúÿñíèòå ëè ìíå è êëàññó, çàîäíî, ÷òî òàêîãî èíòåðåñíîãî Âû íàøëè â ìîåé ñêðîìíîé ïåðñîíå, - îí óæå ïî÷òè øèïåë ïîä êîíåö. Ãàððè áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ÿçûê ó ïðîôåññîðà ðàçäâîèëñÿ íàïîäîáèå çìåèíîãî. 

Íî ïîñìîòðåòü íà ýòî ïî ïîíÿòíîé ïðè÷èíå îí íå ìîã. Èçó÷àë ïîë. 

- Âû íå õîòèòå ýòîãî çíàòü, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, - âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, Ãàððè íà ýòî íàäåÿëñÿ. - Ñîâñåì íå õîòèòå, - ïîïûòàëñÿ îí óáåäèòü â ýòîì èõ îáîèõ. 

Âïîñëåäñòâèè ãðóïïà ñïåöêóðñà Àëõèìèè, â  êîòîðîé çàíèìàëñÿ Ïîòòåð, ïîãîëîâíî áûëà îáâèíåíà â áåñïàðäîííîì è íåóìíîì âðàíüå. Ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî, îíè ñìåëè óòâåðæäàòü, ÷òî â îòâåò Ñíåéï òîëüêî ïîñìîòðåë âíèìàòåëüíî íà Ãàððè, õìûêíóë è - ÌÎË×À!!! - îòâåðíóëñÿ, ïðîäîëæàÿ óðîê. 

Íó à ìû, çíàÿ ÷óòî÷êó áîëüøå, ÷åì õîãâàðòñêàÿ îáùåñòâåííîñòü, íå áóäåì ñïåøèòü ñ âûâîäàìè. Ïðàâäà? 

***

Çà óæèíîì Ðîí ïðîâîçãëàñèë íàñòîÿùóþ ñåíñàöèþ. Îí ÿâèëñÿ ê ñòîëó ïðÿìî èç êàáèíåòà ÇÎÒÑ, ãäå ïðîõîäèë î÷åðåäíóþ îòðàáîòêó çà íåïðèñòîéíîå ïîâåäåíèå íà óðîêå. Íó, â ýòîì-òî íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî íå áûëî. Ãîðàçäî áîëåå íåîáû÷íûì ñòàëî ïîÿâëåíèå â êàáèíåòå… ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà!  

Áîëåå òîãî, Ðîí óòâåðæäàë, ÷òî Ñíåéïó áûë íóæåí… 

- ... áîããàðò!! - âûïàëèë Ðîí, îò âîëíåíèÿ ïîøåäøèé ïóðïóðíûìè ïÿòíàìè. Èëè ýòî îí â êàáèíåòå ÷òî-òî íå òî ïîíþõàë? Íåâàæíî! 

- ×ÒÎ?!!  - Ãåðìèîíà îïðîêèíóëà ñòàêàí, Íåâèëë ïîäàâèëñÿ êóðèíûì êðûëûøêîì, à ó Ãàððè âîëîñû âñòàëè äûáîì. Áåäíûé Ãàððè.

- ÊËßÍÓÑÜ! - Ðîí ïðèæàë ê ãðóäè êóëàê ñ çàæàòîé â íåì êóðèíîé íîæêîé. - Ìàìîé êëÿíóñü, - äîáàâèë îí íåóâåðåííî è íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé îãëÿíóëñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà òîæå çàîçèðàëàñü, à Ðîí ïðèíÿëñÿ ñ íàáèòûì ðòîì ïîâåñòâîâàòü î òîì, êàê îí - ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî!!! - óñëûøàë ðàçãîâîð ïðîôåññîðîâ Êðîóëè è Ñíåéïà. 

Ñíåéï èíòåðåñîâàëñÿ êîíäèöèîííûìè îáðàçöàìè áîããàðòîâ, à Êðîóëè âûðàæàë èñêðåííþþ ðàäîñòü îò òîãî, ÷òî ìîæåò óãîäèòü.  Íå áóäåì ñìóùàòü Ðîíà è óòî÷íÿòü, êàêèì îáðàçîì îí «íå÷àÿííî» îêàçàëñÿ ïîä çàêðûòîé äâåðüþ, åùå è ñ ïóñòîé áàíêîé, ïðèñòàâëåííîé îäíèì êðàåì ê ñîáñòâåííî äâåðè, à äðóãèì - ê ëþáîïûòíîìó óõó Ðîíà. Íåâàæíî... 

 Òåì âðåìåíåì, çà ñòîëîì öàðèëà íàñòîÿùàÿ ïàíèêà.

- Îí òåïåðü áóäåò ìñòèòü, äà? Íàì ìñòèòü? - ïàíè÷åñêè õðèïåë ñêâîçü çàñòðÿâøåå â ãîðëå êðûëûøêî Íåâèëë.

- Íàì? Âðÿä ëè... Âñåðüåç ïîäîçðåâàòü îí ìîæåò òîëüêî Ãàððè ñ åãî ìàíòèåé, - õëàäíîêðîâíî óòåøàëà åãî Ãåðìèîíà, êîëîòÿ áåäîëàãó ïî ñïèíå. 

- Îí, ÷òî, òåïåðü íàì åãî â øêàô ïîäñóíåò?? - âäðóã îñîçíàë îïàñíîñòü Ðîí. Åùå áû, îáíàðóæèòü â êîìîäå ñ òðóñàìè æèðíîãî âîëîñàòîãî ïàóêà… Åãî ìîæíî ïîíÿòü!

È òîëüêî Ãàððè ìîë÷àë. 

Â îòëè÷èå îò îñòàëüíûõ, îí òî÷íî çíàë, ÇÀ×ÅÌ Ñíåéïó ïîíàäîáèëñÿ áîããàðò. 

Ìåðòâåÿ îò óæàñà, Ãàððè ñ òðóäîì çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîâåðíóòü ãîëîâó ê ó÷èòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó. Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë ïðÿìî íà Ãàððè. Ñ ëåãêèì ïèñêîì Ïîòòåð ñïîëç ïîä ñòîë. "Ìåðëèí…"

Ïðîôåññîð àëõèìèè ìå÷òàòåëüíî óëûáàëñÿ.

***

«ß äîëæåí åãî îñòàíîâèòü! ß íå ïîçâîëþ åìó… - íàêðó÷èâàë ñåáÿ Ãàððè, ìåðÿÿ êîìíàòó øàãàìè. - Ýòî ïðîñòî àìîðàëüíî - íàñèëîâàòü áîããàðòà! Òåì áîëåå, â ìîåì îáëè÷üå!!»

Ãàððè óæàñíî ïåðåæèâàë, îñîáåííî èç-çà ïîñëåäíåãî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà. Íàñ÷åò áîããàðòà îí, ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, ëóêàâèë. Íàñèëèåì â ïðîøëûé ðàç òàì è íå ïàõëî. 

«Íå ìîãó æå ÿ ñèäåòü çäåñü, ïîêà òàì ìåíÿ èìååò Ñíåéï!!! - Ãàððè çàìåð, êîãäà äî íåãî äîøëî… - Òî åñòü, íå ìåíÿ, êîíå÷íî. Ôó, ìåðçîñòü!!!»

- Ìåðçîñòü,  - ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè âñëóõ. - Õìì… À êàê áû îíè ñìîòðåëèñü? Îáà ñòðîéíûå, ÷åðíîâîëîñûå… Áëåäíàÿ êîæà Ñíåéïà è åãî - çîëîòèñòàÿ îò çàãàðà.

Ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè êàðòèíêà çàñòàâèëà áåäíîãî Ãàððè ïîäñêî÷èòü. Îí ÿðîñòíî çàòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, ïðîãîíÿÿ íåïðèñòîéíûå ìûñëè. 

Ìûñëè äåðæàëèñü êðåïêî. Âîò æå æ íåçàäà÷à. 

«ß äîëæåí ýòî âèäåòü… òüôó!!!  Ïðåäîòâðàòèòü, â ñìûñëå! Òðàõàòü ó÷åíèêîâ - è äàæå ñòóäåíòîâ ñïåöêóðñà - ìîâåòîí!!! Òàê åìó è ñêàæó! Òî åñòü…» - äîäóìûâàë Ãàððè óæå íà õîäó, ñõâàòèâ ìàíòèþ-íåâèäèìêó, îí ïðèïóñòèë ê ïîäçåìåëüÿì òàê, ÷òî òîëüêî ïÿòêè - íåâèäèìûå - ñâåðêàëè.

Ïåðåä äâåðüþ Ãàððè çàñòûë: « Èíòåðåñíî, ïðîôåññîð âíóòðè? À ÷òî, åñëè äà? Óâèäèò, êàê äâåðü îòêðûëàñü… ×ÅÐÒ!!!  À åñëè îí óæå â ñïàëüíå?!! Ñ áîããàðòîì?!! È òóò ïîÿâëÿþñü ÿ…»

Ãàððè ïðîøèá õîëîäíûé ïîò, à ïîòîì åìó ñòàëî æàðêî. Îí ñ ñèëîé óùèïíóë ñåáÿ çà ðóêó è îéêíóë îò áîëè, íî ýòî ïîìîãëî. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íåïðèñòîéíûå âèäåíèÿ ñ ó÷àñòèåì Ñíåéïà è àæ äâîèõ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîâ èñ÷åçëè. 

Ãàððè âûäîõíóë è âíîâü ïðèíÿëñÿ ñîîáðàæàòü…

Ïðèòàíöîâûâàÿ îò íåòåðïåíèÿ, îí òî ïîäíîñèë ðóêó ê äâåðè, òî ñíîâà åå îïóñêàë. È òóò åìó ïîâåçëî. Èç-çà ïîâîðîòà ñ ïðîáóêñîâêîé âûëåòåëè äâà þíûõ îòìîðîçêà… ïàðäîí, ñëèçåðèíöà, è íà áåøåíîé ñêîðîñòè ïðèïóñòèëè ê äâåðè â Ãîñòèíóþ Ñëèçåðèíà. À ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä èç-çà òîãî æå ïîâîðîòà âåëè÷åñòâåííî âûïëûëà ïðè÷èíà èõ ñïåøêè. «Ïðè÷èíà», à ýòî áûë Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ñîáñòâåííîé íåîòðàçèìîé ïåðñîíîé, âàëüÿæíî âûøàãèâàëà ïî êîðèäîðó; ìàíòèÿ êîëûõàëàñü ïðîäóìàííûìè ñêëàäêàìè, à âçãëÿä íå îáåùàë íåñ÷àñòíûì îáîëòóñàì íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. Ñíåéï ïðîøóðøàë ìèìî, çà íèì ñëåäîì ïðîïëûëà ïî âîçäóõó âíóøèòåëüíûõ ðàçìåðîâ êîðîáêà. Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë è ïðîâîäèë åå ñêîðáíûì âçãëÿäîì. 

Ïðîôåññîð èñ÷åç èç âèäó, çàéäÿ â Ãîñòèíóþ, è Ãàððè, ðåøèâ, ÷òî äëÿ èçáèåíèÿ äâóõ ìëàäåíöåâ  äàæå Ñíåéïó ïîíàäîáèòñÿ êàê ìèíèìóì ìèíóò ïÿòü, àêêóðàòíî «âñêðûë» äâåðü. Ïåðåä ïîðòðåòîì òîëñòîùåêîãî «àìóðà», êàê îáû÷íî, ïîõðàïûâàâøåãî, îí ñëåãêà çàìåøêàëñÿ, îòûñêèâàÿ ïàëî÷êó, íàêîíåö, íàøåë è òêíóë åþ â… Ôðåäåðèêà, êàæåòñÿ. 

Òîò âñïîëîøåíî çàêóäàõòàë íà ïðåäìåò  « À ÿ è íå ñïëþ âîâñå» è ñóäîðîæíî çàìîðãàë ãëàçåíêàìè. Íå îáíàðóæèâ Ñíåéïà ïîáëèçîñòè, îí ñëåãêà óñïîêîèëñÿ  è ïîòÿíóëñÿ îòêðûòü ïîðòðåò. Ãàððè óæå ñêîëüçíóë âíóòðü, êîãäà âñëåä äîíåñëîñü îáèæåííîå: 

- À ìíå èç-çà Âàñ, ìèñòåð íåâèäèìêà, â ïðîøëûé ðàç îé êàê âëåòåëî. 

- Òâîè ïðîáëåìû, - õàìàíóë Ãàððè, îãëÿäûâàÿñü. Íè÷åãî, âðîäå áû, íå èçìåíèëîñü. Êíèãè, øêàô÷èê, øòîðû… 

Êñòàòè, î øòîðàõ. Âîðîâàòî ïîêîñèâøèñü íà äâåðü, Ãàððè øìûãíóë ê «îêîøêàì». Èç-çà øòîðû ðàçäàëñÿ ñäàâëåííûé, ïîëíûé óæàñà ïèñê, è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ïîêàçàëñÿ ñàì Ãàððè, â îïàñíî ñïîëçøåé íàáîê ìàíòèè è ñ êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêè âûïó÷åííûìè ãëàçàìè. Îí îñåë íà ïîë, îáõâàòèë ñåáÿ çà ïëå÷è è ïðèíÿëñÿ áåçîñòàíîâî÷íî èêàòü.

Áåäíûé Ãàððè. 

Îòêóäà åìó áûëî çíàòü, ÷òî **òî îêîøêî áûëî çàêðûòî òðÿïî÷êîé êàê ðàç èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî äàæå äëÿ Ñíåéïà - ñ åãî-òî îïûòîì - ñåêñóàëüíûå ïðèñòðàñòèÿ Õàãðèäà áûëè íåñêîëüêî… ý… ýêñòðåìàëüíû… **

Çà ñòåíîé ïðèãëóøåííî çàáîðìîòàë ïîðòðåò, è Ãàððè ñëåãêà î÷íóëñÿ. Ïðîáîðìîòàâ îíåìåâøèìè ãóáàìè ÷òî-òî âðîäå «ýòî æå ôèçè÷åñêè ÍÅÂÎÇÌÎÆÍÎ…», Ïîòòåð ñôîêóñèðîâàë âçãëÿä íà âõîäíîé äâåðè è… ÷óäåñíûì îáðàçîì âåðíóëñÿ «â ñîçíàíèå», îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî îíà ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî îòêðûâàåòñÿ. 

Ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå ñîîáðàæàÿ, Ãàððè øìûãíóë â ñïàëüíþ è çàáèëñÿ ïîä êðîâàòü, ìåëêî äðîæà îò óæàñà. Ñíåéï øåáóðøèëñÿ ñåáå â ãîñòèíîé, à äî Ãàððè ïîñòåïåííî äîõîäèëî: ìàíòèÿ îñòàëàñü çà çàíàâåñî÷êîé… 

Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ïîðîãå ñïàëüíè è îçàäà÷åííî ïðèñëóøàëñÿ. Îí áûë ãîòîâ ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî ñëûøàë çäåñü… äÿòëà? Áðåä... 

Ñåâåðóñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è çàæåã ñâå÷è. À Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ìèðíî âàëÿëñÿ â îòêëþ÷êå ïîä åãî êðîâàòüþ. Ïîñëåäíèé, âåñüìà óäà÷íûé óäàð ãîëîâîé î êàìåííûé ïîë ìèëîñòèâî âûðóáèë åãî, îñâîáîäèâ îò óæàñîâ ðåàëüíîñòè. 

***

Êîãäà Ãàððè î÷íóëñÿ, ïðåäñòàâëåíèå óæå íà÷àëîñü. Ñíåéï, â ðàñïàõíóòîé íà ãðóäè ðóáàøêå è øòàíàõ, áîñèêîì, ñèäåë â êðåñëå, ëèöîì ê êðîâàòè (è Ãàððè…). Ïåðåä íèì â âóëüãàðíîé ïîçå èçîãíóëñÿ… íó êîíå÷íî, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Â äàííûé ìîìåíò îí êàê ðàç áûë çàíÿò òùàòåëüíûì îáëèçûâàíèåì ïàëüöà. 

- Òû õîîîîî÷åøü ìåíÿ, íå ñîïðîòèâëÿÿÿÿéñÿ, - òÿíóëî ýòî áåçîáðàçèå ïðîòèâíûì ãîëîñêîì.

- Õî÷ó, - õìóðî ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñíåéï. - Íå õîòåë áû, òåáÿ áû òóò íå áûëî.

- Íó òàê âîçüìè ìåíÿ, - çàøåëñÿ â áóðíîì ýêñòàçå áîããàðò, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî Ñíåéïà ýòî èñïóãàåò äî èñòåðèêè... Íå òóò-òî áûëî! Ñ ìðà÷íûì âèäîì Ãàððè ñëåäèë èç-ïîä êðîâàòè, êàê Ñíåéï, õèùíî óëûáíóâøèñü, ïëàâíûì äâèæåíèåì ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè:

- Çàïðîñòî… Ãàððè... - îí ÒÀÊ ñêàçàë ýòî «Ãàððè», ÷òî íåñ÷àñòíûé ïîä  êðîâàòüþ ïðîñòî âçìîê îò ýìîöèîíàëüíîãî íàêàëà. 

«Âîò åñëè áû îí òàêèì ãîëîñîì ëåêöèè ÷èòàë… Õîòÿ íåò, åãî áû òîãäà… òîãî... Äî ñìåðòè!» - ïîòðÿñåííî ðåøèë Ãàððè. 

Áîããàðò òåì âðåìåíåì ïðèøåë â íåêîòîðóþ ðàñòåðÿííîñòü. Âÿêíóâ äëÿ ïðîáû:

- Âîçüìè ìåíÿ, - åùå ðàçî÷åê, îí åëå óñïåë óâåðíóòüñÿ îò öåïêîé ðóêè ïðîôåññîðà àëõèìèè, êîòîðûé âñåðüåç âîçíàìåðèëñÿ èñïîëíèòü ýòó ïðîñüáó â òî÷íîñòè. Áîããàðò çàïàíèêîâàë:

- Òî åñòü, íåò! ß òåáÿ íå õî÷ó! Ñòàðûé ìåðçêèé ðàçâðàòíèê! - íåóâåðåííî íà÷àë îí, Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ, è ëæå-Ãàððè âîñïðÿíóë äóõîì.

- È íèêîãäà íå õîòåë! Òû ìíå, êàê ìóæ÷èíà, íåèíòåðåñåí, - áðåçãëèâî ñêðèâèëñÿ áîããàðò, à Ãàððè ìûñëåííî çààïëîäèðîâàë. «Íó êàêîé æå ìîëîäåö! - ïîðàäîâàëñÿ îí çà áîããàðòà. - Íå óñòóïàé íàøó çàäíèöó âñÿêèì…»

Õì… ñòðàííî... 

Ê îáëåã÷åíèþ ïðèìåøèâàëîñü íåêîòîðîå… ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå, ÷òî ëè. 

- «À ýòî ìîãëî áû áûòü ëþáîïûòíûì…»

- "Òüôó! Çàòêíèñü! Òû - íàòóðàë!!!»

- «Äà?"»

- «ÄÀ!!» 

- «À ÷åãî?  ß ïðîñòî ñïðîñèë" 

- «Âîò ÷òîá áîëüøå ÿ òàêîãî íå ñëûøàë!!!»

Ïîêà Ãàððè ñàì ñ ñîáîé ðóãàëñÿ, â ñïàëüíå ïðîèñõîäèëî íå÷òî âåñüìà ëþáîïûòíîå. Ñíåéï ñ âûðàæåíèåì ìðà÷íîé ðåøèìîñòè íà ëèöå çàæèìàë áëèçêîãî ê èñòåðèêå áîããàðòà â óãîë. Òîò áåñïîìîùíî îçèðàëñÿ è óæå íå çíàë, ÷òî, ñîáñòâåííî, äåëàòü? Ïîõîæå, äðóãèõ ñòðàõîâ ó ïðîôåññîðà íå âîäèëîñü. 

Èëè,  ñêîðåå, îíè âñå èñ÷åçëè ïîä íàòèñêîì ãîðìîíîâ… 

- Íå äàìñÿ, - ïî÷òè ñïîêîéíî ïðåäóïðåäèë áîããàðò. 

- À êòî òåáÿ ñïðàøèâàòü áóäåò? 

- Â Õàãðèäà ïðåâðàùóñü, - åõèäíî ïîîáåùàëî ñóùåñòâî, âûóäèâ, íàêîíåö, èç ñîçíàíèÿ Ñíåéïà òàêîé âîò ýðîòè÷åñêèé êîøìàðèê. Ñíåéï è Ãàððè (ïîä êðîâàòüþ) âçäðîãíóëè ïðàêòè÷åñêè îäíîâðåìåííî. 

Ñíåéï øàðàõíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó è ïîäîçðèòåëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà áîããàðòà, òîò ïîáåäíî çàóõìûëÿëñÿ. 

- Íó, òû ñàì íàïðîñèëñÿ! – Ïðîôåññîð ðâàíóë âîí èç ñïàëüíè… èç ãîñòèíîé… Ïîðòðåò ñ òðåñêîì âïå÷àòàëñÿ â ðàìó, êîãäà Ñíåéï õëîïíóë èì èçî âñåõ ñèë. Ôðåäåðèê èñòîøíî çàâîïèë – âèäèìî, ïåðåïóãàëñÿ ñïðîñîíüÿ.

«Ãàððè Ïîòòåðû» îñòàëèñü âäâîåì.  

Áîããàðò ñëåãêà ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó è ïîâåë åþ âáîê, ñëîâíî… ïðèíþõèâàÿñü. À çàòåì íàïðàâèëñÿ ïðÿìî ê êðîâàòè. 

- Êòî òóò ó íàñ? - ïðîìóðëûêàë îí ãîëîñîì Ãàððè, íàãíóëñÿ è îêàçàëñÿ íîñ ê íîñó ñî ñâîèì îðèãèíàëîì. «Íàñòîÿùèé Ïîòòåð» èçóìëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ â ñîáñòâåííîå ëèöî… è âäðóã èñïóãàííî çàîðàë, íå ñäåðæàâøèñü:  íà ëèöå - îòðàæåíèè åãî ñîáñòâåííîãî - âäðóã ïîÿâèëèñü îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî âèäà ÿçâû, áûñòðî ðàñïîëçàþùèåñÿ ïî ïîâåðõíîñòè êîæè. Ðóêè, òåëî - âñå ìåíÿëîñü. 

Åùå ìãíîâåíèå - è Ãàððè «óëûáàëñÿ» äåìåíòîð. 

Ýòî áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì!! Íàáëþäàòü, êàê òû… òû ñàì!!!  ïðåâðàùàåøüñÿ â ñàìîå îòâðàòèòåëüíîå èç ñîçäàíèé íà çåìëå… Ãàððè çàîðàë è âûëåòåë èç-ïîä êðîâàòè, ñóäîðîæíî íàùóïûâàÿ ïàëî÷êó. Åùå ñåêóíäà, è îäíèì áîããàðòîì â ìèðå ñòàëî ìåíüøå. Ãàððè âûäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì è îò èñïóãà âûðîíèë ïàëî÷êó, êîãäà îò äâåðè äîíåñëîñü ìÿãêîå: 

- À âîò è ÿ.  

Íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü, Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ óáåäèòü ñåáÿ, ÷òî âñå, â îáùåì-òî, íîðìàëüíî. Ýòî êîøìàð. Ñàìûé îáû÷íûé, íå ñëèøêîì äàæå è ñòðàøíûé, êîøìàð. Âîò ñåé÷àñ îí ïðîñíåòñÿ, è… 

Îí çàîðàë è ïîäïðûãíóë íà ìåñòå, êîãäà åãî îêàòèëî áðûçãàìè êàêîé-òî õîëîäíîé æèäêîñòè. Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë Ñíåéïà ñ óæå ïóñòîé  êîëáîé â ðóêå. Ïðîôåññîð ñî çëîáíîé óëûáêîé áîðìîòàë ñåáå ÷òî-òî ïîä íîñ, íàïðàâëÿÿ ïàëî÷êó íà Ãàððè. 

- Ãîòîâî! Òåïåðü, ìîé ìàëåíüêèé äðóã, ôîðìó ïîìåíÿòü òåáå íå óäàñòñÿ, äàæå íå íàäåéñÿ! - ðàäîñòíî îáúÿâèë Ñíåéï.

- Âû  íå ïîíèìàåòå, ïðîôåññîð, - ïîïÿòèëñÿ Ãàððè, äî êîòîðîãî íà÷àëî äîõîäèòü, ÊÀÊ îí âëèï!

- ß âñå ïîíèìàþ, - ìóðëûêíóë Ñíåéï, ïîäõîäÿ áëèæå. È Ãàððè îáðå÷åííî çàòêíóëñÿ. Ïîêà îí ñ÷èòàåò åãî áîããàðòîì - åãî õîòÿ áû íå âûãîíÿò èç Õîãâàðòñà. À âîò åñëè îí ïðèçíàåòñÿ… ðàçãîðÿ÷åííûé Ñíåéï âïîëíå ìîæåò åãî…òîãî... À ïîòîì…. 

À ïîòîì Ãàððè óæå íè÷åãî íå óñïåë äîäóìàòü. Ñèëüíûå ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè ïî åãî òàëèè è ïîòÿíóëè âïåðåä, ïðèæèìàÿ ê òåïëîé êîæå â ðàñïàõíóòîì âîðîòå ðóáàøêè. Ïîäíèìàÿñü ââåðõ - ïî ñïèíå è âíèç – ê …

Ãàððè îéêíóë, êîãäà òâåðäàÿ óâåðåííàÿ ëàäîíü ïî-õîçÿéñêè ïðîøëàñü ïî åãî … íó äà, çàäíèöå. Åñòåñòâåííûå èíñòèíêòû ïîáåäèëè è Ïîòòåð çàáàðàõòàëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü âûðâàòüñÿ… íå òóò-òî áûëî!

  
Õóäîùàâûé è íå îñîáåííî âíóøèòåëüíûé íà âèä ïðîôåññîð àëõèìèè íà óäèâëåíèå ëåãêî, ïî÷òè èãðàþ÷è, ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ õîðîøî ðàçâèòûì þíîøåé, óìåëî ñêðóòèâ åãî ðóêè è  ïðèæàâ ê ñåáå åùå êðåï÷å. «Îïûò», - ìðà÷íî ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, ðåøèâ õîòÿ áû êóñàòüñÿ äî ïîñëåäíåãî … íó… çóáà.  

Ðåøèòü-òî îí ðåøèë, íî êîãäà ëèöî Ñíåéïà íåîòâðàòèìî ñòàëî ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ, èñïóãàííî çàæìóðèëñÿ. È ïðåñòóïíî ïðîïóñòèë ìîìåíò, êîãäà ïîëóîòêðûòûå ñóõèå ãóáû ìÿãêî, äåëèêàòíî  è ñîâñåì íå ñòðàøíî íàêðûëè åãî - ïîáåëåâøèå, ñóäîðîæíî ñòèñíóòûå ïî÷òè äî áîëè.  Ãàððè íàïðÿãñÿ, îæèäàÿ ñòðàøíîãî… È ÷óòü íå îòêðûë îò óäèâëåíèÿ ãëàçà, êîãäà ãîðÿ÷èé óïðóãèé ÿçûê ñíà÷àëà ëèçíóë, à ïîòîì íåæíî ïðîáåæàëñÿ ïî åãî óïðÿìîìó ðòó. 

Ãóáû äðîãíóëè, îòêðûâàÿñü, è ñìÿëèñü ïîä ïîáåäíûì ïîöåëóåì, ñäàëèñü íà ìèëîñòü æàäíîìó çàõâàò÷èêó. Ãàððè, êîíå÷íî, ïîìíèë, ÷òî íàäî êóñàòüñÿ. Íî ýòîò ïîöåëóé áûë òàê íåïîõîæ íà âñå, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ðàíüøå: æåñòêèé, âëàñòíûé è ïîä÷èíÿþùèé. Ñîâñåì íå æåíñêèé – ïîêîðíûé è ðîáêèé. Î, íåò. Ýòî áûë âûçîâ. Ýòî áûëà ïåð÷àòêà, áðîøåííàÿ ïîä íîãè… 

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íå áûë áû ñîáîé, åñëè áû íå ïîäíÿë åå. 

Îí âñòðåïåíóëñÿ è ÿðîñòíî âîñïðîòèâèëñÿ âòîðæåíèþ íàõàëüíîãî ÿçûêà, ïðèêóñûâàÿ åãî, âûòàëêèâàÿ è ïðîíèêàÿ â ÷óæîé ðîò – ìÿãêèé, ãîðÿ÷èé è óäèâèòåëüíî âêóñíûé. «Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî çà ÷àé îí ïüåò»- äåëîâèòî ïîäóìàë Ãàððè è äî êðàéíîñòè èçóìèëñÿ ñåáå: îí ÷òî, åùå è äóìàòü ñïîñîáåí? 

Ãëóõîé íèçêèé ñòîí îêîí÷àòåëüíî âåðíóë åãî ê ðåàëüíîñòè. Ïîêà ãëàçà áûëè çàêðûòû, à ñïîñîáíîñòü ñîîáðàæàòü áûëà óòåðÿíà íàïðî÷ü, âñå åùå áûëî  ñðàâíèòåëüíî íåïëîõî. Íî òåïåðü Ãàððè ñ óæàñàþùåé ÿñíîñòüþ ïîíÿë, ÊÎÃÎ îí òîëüêî ÷òî öåëîâàë!

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà â ïàíèêå ðàñïàõíóëèñü… è èõ âçãëÿä óòîíóë â ÷åðíûõ áåçäîííûõ îçåðàõ. 

- Òèøå, - øåïîò êîñíóëñÿ òåïëûì äûõàíèåì. Îáìàí÷èâàÿ ìÿãêîñòü ãëàç. ×àðóþùàÿ ñëàäîñòü ãóá…

«ÒÀÊ ÍÅËÜÇß! Îí æå … íó… ìóæ÷èíà!!» - ýòè ïðàâèëüíûå è ÷åðòîâñêè óìåñòíûå ìûñëè ïî÷åìó-òî òåïåðü âîëíîâàëè Ãàððè ãîðàçäî ìåíüøå, ÷åì äîëæíû áûëè áû. Ìîæåò, âñå äåëî áûëî â ðóêàõ? 

Ñëåãêà îáâåòðåííûõ, óâåðåííûõ è, îòêóäà-òî ïðåêðàñíî çíàþùèõ òåëî Ãàððè,  ðóêàõ. Óçêèå ëàäîíè ñêîëüçíóëè ïî îäåæäå, çàáèðàÿñü ïîä íåå, òî ïî÷òè íåâåñîìî ïîãëàæèâàÿ, òî ñ ñèëîé ðàçìèíàÿ êîæó. 

Ñ èçóìëåíèåì àíàëèçèðóÿ ñîáñòâåííûå ýìîöèè è ïîòðÿñåííî îòìå÷àÿ, ÷òî åìó ïîêà âñå äàæå íðàâèòñÿ, Ãàððè íå çàìåòèë õèòðîãî ìàíåâðà è îêàçàëñÿ ðàñïëàñòàííûì íà êðîâàòè ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííî. 

Ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê ïîñòåëè ñòàëî äåòîíàòîðîì. Ãàððè äèêî çàâåðåùàë è ïðèíÿëñÿ âûðûâàòüñÿ, ñîáèðàÿñü äîðîãî ïðîäàòü ñâîþ äåâñòâåííîñòü (íó, â ÝÒÎÌ ñìûñëå – äåâñòâåííîñòü). Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî êàê áû  ïîêà è íå íàñèëóþò âîâñå. 

Îñòîðîæíî ïðèîòêðûâ îäèí ãëàç, Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ îöåíèòü îáñòàíîâêó. Îáñòàíîâêà âïå÷àòëÿëà. Íàä íèì, ñëåãêà ïðèäåðæèâàÿ çà ðóêè, ñêëîíèëñÿ Ñíåéï. Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî Ãàððè èñòåðèêó ïðåêðàòèë, àëõèìèê âçäîõíóë è ïðèñåë íà êðàåøåê êðîâàòè, óòûêàÿñü ëèöîì â ëàäîíè. 

Òàêîå ïîâåäåíèå êàê-òî íå ñëèøêîì âÿçàëîñü ñ îáðàçîì ãðóáîãî è æåñòîêîãî íàñèëüíèêà, òàê ÷òî Ãàððè îçàäà÷åííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñíåéïà è ðèñêíóë ïðèïîäíÿòüñÿ, òîæå óñàæèâàÿñü íà êðîâàòè. 

- Õì. – Ãàððè áðîñèë êîñîé âçãëÿä íà Ñåâåðóñà, òîò ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è âçãëÿíóë íà Ãàððè. Òîæå êîñî. 

À ïîòîì âäðóã  âçÿë Ãàððè çà ðóêó è ïðèæàëñÿ ê ëàäîíè ãóáàìè. Òåìíûå ãëàçà ìåäëåííî ñêîëüçíóëè ââåðõ è … Ãàððè óâèäåë â íèõ îãîíü. Ïîæàð. È èçâåðæåíèå âóëêàíà. 

Íåèñòîâîå òåìíîå ïëàìÿ. 

Ñòèõèÿ.

«È ýòî âñå – äëÿ ìåíÿ?»- íåâîëüíî èçóìèëñÿ Ãàððè. È äàæå ïîãîðäèëñÿ íåìíîãî, ïîêà ìûñëè îêîí÷àòåëüíî íå èñ÷åçëè ïîä îáðóøèâøèìñÿ íà íåãî âîäîïàäîì ïîöåëóåâ. Êîòîðûì îí, ïî÷åìó-òî, ñîâñåì íå ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ… 

Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà! Ñåé÷àñ ýòî âîâñå äàæå è íå îí. À áîããàðòàì âñå ìîæíî. Äà? 

Îäåæäà áûñòðî ñëåòàëà ñ òåë, òàê óíîñÿòñÿ ñ îñåííèì ïîðûâîì âåòðà ëèñòüÿ ñ äåðåâüåâ. Òåïëàÿ, ãëàäêàÿ êîæà – ïîä ïàëüöàìè. Ñîëîíîâàòàÿ, ÷óâñòâèòåëüíàÿ – ïîä ãóáàìè. Ìÿãêàÿ, íåæíàÿ – ñêîëüçèò ïî åãî ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîìó òåëó. 

Ãàððè ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè ïåðåæèâàë öåëûé âèõðü íåîáû÷íûõ, ÷àðóþùèõ îùóùåíèé. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, â ïîñòåëè ëàñêè ìîãóò íå òîëüêî òðåáîâàòü, íî è ùåäðî äàðèòü. Óæàñíî ïðèÿòíî ÷óâñòâîâàòü èìåííî ñåáÿ òåì, êîãî óáëàæàþò, êîìó ñòðåìÿòñÿ äîñòàâèòü óäîâîëüñòâèå, êîãî… ëþáÿò?  

Íà ýòîì ìåñòå Ãàððè ÷óòü íå óïàë ñ êðîâàòè.  

È ðåøèë çàíÿòüñÿ ñàìîàíàëèçîì ïîçæå. Ïîòîìó ÷òî åãî íåîæèäàííûé ëþáîâíèê âäðóã îòîðâàëñÿ îò ïóíöîâûõ ãóá Ãàððè è ñêîëüçíóë âíèç. Ñîâñåì – âíèç. Öåëóÿ, îáëèçûâàÿ è äðàçíÿ…  Ýòî áûëî… ñòðàííî. Íåîáû÷íî… 

äà íåò.  

Ýòî áûëî áîæåñòâåííî. 

Ðóêè Ñíåéïà ñëîâíî áûëè îäíîâðåìåííî – ïîâñþäó. Îíè ïîðõàëè ïî òåëó þíîøè, êàêèì-òî ÷óäîì íàæèìàÿ, ïîãëàæèâàÿ è ïîùèïûâàÿ òå ñàìûå  íåâåðîÿòíî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûå òî÷êè – «êëþ÷èêè» óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, êîòîðûå è ñàìîìó-òî îòûñêàòü òàê ñëîæíî. 

Ãóáû æàäíûìè, ïî÷òè ãðóáûìè ïîöåëóÿìè ïèëè åãî, ñëîâíî èçûñêàííûé íàïèòîê. Ãèáêîå òåëî, ñêîëüçèëî è òåðëîñü î åãî ñîáñòâåííîå, âûçûâàÿ óæ ñîâñåì íåâåðîÿòíûå îùóùåíèÿ. 

Íåâîëüíî ðóêè Ãàððè ñàìè òÿíóëèñü ê áëåäíîé êîæå, ãóáû èñêàëè ïîöåëóåâ, à ñïèíà áåñïîìîùíî âûãèáàëàñü ïîä óìåëûìè ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè. 

È óæå ïî÷òè íå íàäî áûëî ïðèëàãàòü óñèëèé, ÷òîáû çàïèíàòü  íàçîéëèâûé ãîëîñîê : «Íî ýòî æå íåïðàâèëüíî!» ïîäàëüøå. Ïîäàëüøå. È åùå äàëüøå.

Ãàððè îõíóë è áåñïîìîùíî âöåïèëñÿ â ïðîñòûíè, êîãäà æàðêàÿ âîëíà ïîöåëóåâ, ïðîêàòèâøèñü ïî åãî èñòîìëåííîìó æåëàíèåì òåëó, çàìåðëà… òàì. Òåïëîå äûõàíèå êîñíóëîñü Ãàððè, è îí íåâîëüíî ïðîãíóëñÿ, ñòðåìÿñü ê ÷åìó-òî …. ×åìó-òî… 

È ÷óäî ïðîèçîøëî. 

Æàðêî, âëàæíî è …òåñíî. Íàâåðíîå, èìåííî òàê îùóùàåòñÿ ðàé. Ðàé äåâÿòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî, ñëåãêà çàêîìïëåêñîâàííîãî è î÷åíü ëþáîïûòíîãî ìàëü÷èøêè – óæ ýòî òî÷íî. 

***

Ãóáû ëåãêî ñêîëüçèëè, ñëåãêà çàäåâàÿ íåæíûé ïóøîê íà æèâîòå, ðèñóÿ ñïèðàëè âîêðóã ïóïêà. Ãàððè ïîñòåïåííî ïðèõîäèë â ñåáÿ, íàñëàæäàÿñü ýòèìè íåîæèäàííî î÷åíü ýðîòè÷íûìè ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè. 

Åãî ðóêà, ñëîâíî ñàìà ïî ñåáå, ïîòÿíóëàñü, çàðûâàÿñü â ãóñòûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû. Ëåãêîå äâèæåíèå – è ÷åðíûå ãëàçà ïðîíçèëè åãî íàñêâîçü. Æåëàíèå. Îòêðîâåííîå è íåïðèêðûòîå. Ñåâåðóñ ñêîëüçíóë ââåðõ, è Ãàððè î÷åíü îò÷åòëèâî îùóòèë, êàê ñèëüíî õîòåë åãî Ñíåéï. Ïîæàëóé, ñëèøêîì îò÷åòëèâî.  Ãàððè ñíîâà ðåøèë èñïóãàòüñÿ. 

Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ åãî íàïðÿæåíèå, Ñíåéï ñëåãêà îòñòðàíèëñÿ, ïðèïîäíèìàÿñü íà ðóêàõ. È ëåãêèì «ïîöåëóåì áàáî÷êè» ñêîëüçíóë ïî ùåêå Ãàððè. Íåæíîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå. Íåâèííîå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ñòàëî íåâûíîñèìî… èíòèìíûì.   

Íåñ÷àñòíûé, îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàïóòàâøèéñÿ â ñåáå è ñîâåðøåííî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþùèé, ÷òî åìó òåïåðü äåëàòü, Ãàððè òèõîíüêî âñõëèïíóë è îáõâàòèë ðóêàìè øåþ ìóæ÷èíû, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ åãî áëèæå. Ïðûãàÿ â îìóò ñ ãîëîâîé. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå áûë òðóñîì.

È íàãðàäà ïîñëåäîâàëà íåìåäëåííî…

Óäîâîëüñòâèå, ñëàäêîå, òÿãó÷åå è   ÷óòü ãîðüêîâàòîå… Èäåàëüíî. 

***

Âûòÿíóâøèñü â îãðîìíîé êðîâàòè ïîä áîêîì ó ïðîôåññîðà àëõèìèè Ãàððè Ïîòòåð îùóùàë ñåáÿ åñëè íå ñàìûì ñ÷àñòëèâûì, òî ñàìûì óäîâëåòâîðåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì – óæ òî÷íî! Ïîòÿíóâøèñü, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ÒÀÊ õîðîøî åìó åùå íèêîãäà íå áûëî. Îòîãíàâ íàçîéëèâûå ìûñëè î:  «íó è êòî æå ÿ ïîñëå ýòîãî??», Ãàððè ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íàáîê ëèöîì ê Ñíåéïó - *Ñåâåðóñó*-  îáíÿë ðóêó ëåæàùåãî íà ñïèíå ïðîôåññîðà è, óòêíóâøèñü â íåå íîñîì, ïî÷òè ìãíîâåííî ïðîâàëèëñÿ â çäîðîâûé ñîí áåç ñíîâèäåíèé. 

È íå óâèäåë ãðóñòè â òåìíûõ ãëàçàõ. Íå óâèäåë, êàê áëåäíàÿ ðóêà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êå… è çàìåðëà. Ñíåéï òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë, ïðèòÿíóë ïîáëèæå òåïëîå òåëî è ïîïûòàëñÿ çàñíóòü. 

Ïðîñíóâøèñü, ïðîôåññîð Àëõèìèè åùå î÷åíü äîëãî ëþáîâàëñÿ ïðåêðàñíîé èëëþçèåé: òåìíûå âîëîñû ðàçìåòàëèñü ïî ïîäóøêå, ñòðîéíîå òåëî âàëüÿæíî ðàñêèíóëîñü íà øèðîêîé êðîâàòè, à ÷óäåñíûå çåëåíûå ãëàçà çàêðûòû. Ñîí ñäåëàë ëèöî þíîøè åùå íåâèííåå. 

Åùå ìîëîæå.

 «Ñîâñåì êàê íàñòîÿùèé», - âçäîõíóë Ñíåéï è ðåøèòåëüíî ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ïàëî÷êîé. Åùå íåìíîãî – è îí íå ñìîæåò ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. 

- Ðèäèêóëóñ! 

Ãàððè ñíèëîñü ÷òî-òî ÷óäåñíîå. ×åðíûå ãëàçà, áàðõàòèñòàÿ êîæà ïîä ðóêàìè… Íó, âû ïîíèìàåòå.

- «Ïîòòåð», - øåïòàë ìóæ÷èíà â åãî ñíå.

- «Ãàððè», - ìÿãêî âîçðàæàë îí â îòâåò.

- «Ïîòòåð», - íàñòàèâàë òîò.

- «Ãàððè»… 

- «ÏÎÒÒÅÐ!!» - ñëåãêà óäèâèâøèñü òàêîé ïðèíöèïèàëüíîñòè, Ãàððè ñòðàñòíî ïðîøåïòàë: 

- «Ãàððè», - è… îòêðûë ãëàçà. 

- Ïîòòåð! - âçâèçãíóë Ñíåéï åùå ðàç, ñëîâíî ñàìî ýòî ñëîâî áûëî çàêëèíàíèåì, èçãîíÿþùèõ äåìîíîâ. Òåìíîâîëîñûõ, çåëåíîãëàçûõ, ðàñêðàñíåâøèõñÿ îò ñíà äåìîíîâ…

Íî òàê ïðîñòî âñå áûâàåò òîëüêî â ñêàçêàõ: Ãàððè è íå äóìàë íèêóäà èñ÷åçàòü. Îí ñåë â ïîñòåëè, ñîííî ùóðÿñü è íàùóïûâàÿ ðóêîé î÷êè. Âûòàùèâ èõ èç- ïîä ïîäóøêè è íàöåïèâ, íàêîíåö, íà íîñ, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî áåëîå ðàñïëûâ÷àòîå ïÿòíî ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ - ýòî íè÷òî èíîé, êàê ìíîãîóâàæàåìûé ïðîôåññîð àëõèìèè. 

Ïðåäñòàâëÿþùèé ñîáîé äîâîëüíî çàáàâíîå çðåëèùå, åñëè ÷åñòíî.

Ïðîñòûíÿ, â êîòîðóþ Ñíåéï âïèëñÿ ïîáåëåâøèìè îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ ïàëüöàìè, àêêóðàòíûì êîêîíîì óêóòûâàëà åãî îò ïîäáîðîäêà äî ïàëüöåâ íîã.  Ýòó èçûñêàííóþ áåëóþ (âîîáðàæàþ Âàøå óäèâëåíèå, óâàæàåìûé ÷èòàòåëü, íî èìåííî - áåëóþ. íå ÷åðíóþ, íå çåëåíóþ, è äàæå íå ñåðóþ) ñòàòóþ  âåí÷àëî äîñòîéíîå óêðàøåíèå: íåìíîãî ïåðåêîøåííîå è ïîáëåäíåâøåå äî èçûñêàííîãî çåëåíîãî îòòåíêà ëèöî ñàìîãî Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. 

×óäåñíûå ãëàçà öâåòà þæíîé íî÷è åãî âûäàëè, ðàñøèðèâøèñü äî îïàñíîãî ðàçìåðà. Åùå íåìíîãî - è ïðîôåññîð ñìîæåò èãðàòü ãëàâíóþ ðîëü â àíèìå. 

Áåç ãðèìà.

Çðåëèùå áûëî íàñòîëüêî çàáàâíûì, ÷òî, íåñìîòðÿ íà âåñü óæàñ ïîëîæåíèÿ (!!), Ãàððè íå óäåðæàëñÿ îò íåðâíîãî õèõèêàíüÿ. 

- Ïîòòåð! - ïðîðåâåë ïî÷òè ñ îò÷àÿíèåì Ñíåéï è ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä, - Ïîòòåð! - áåçíàäåæíî âûäîõíóë îí. 

Ãàððè, íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ ïåðåïîëîøåííî îòïîëçàþùèé ïî êðîâàòè â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûé óãîë, ñëåãêà èñïóãàëñÿ òàêîìó ðåçêîìó îáåäíåíèþ ñëîâàðíîãî çàïàñà.   Åñëè Ñíåéï ñâèõíóëñÿ - îò ðàäîñòè-òî òàêîé - òî êòî æå áóäåò âåñòè ñïåöêóðñ àëõèìèè? 

Ñíåéï –  èëè òåïåðü – «Ñåâåðóñ»? Î, íåååååò - âûãëÿäåë íàñòîëüêî íåïðèâû÷íî âûáèòûì èç êîëåè, ðàñòåðÿííûì è òðîãàòåëüíî áåñïîìîùíûì…

Íà ñêóëàõ ðàñöâåòàþò áëåäíî-ëèëîâûå ïÿòíà, ïðàâîå óõî ãîðäî ïëàìåíååò áàãðîâûì çàñîñîì, ïîñòàâëåííûì Ãàððè â ïîðûâå ñòðàñòè. 

Óìèðàÿ îò ñòûäà è íåëîâêîñòè, Ãàððè øóñòðî äîáðàëñÿ äî  êðàÿ êðîâàòè, ïî ïóòè ëîâêî çàìàòûâàÿñü â óäà÷íî ïîäâåðíóâøóþñÿ ïðîñòûíü.

Âñå íàñòîëüêî ïëîõî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîîáùå âîçìîæíî ïðåäñòàâèòü!  Îò õîëîäíûõ âîëí âñå   íàêàòûâàþùåãî óæàñà âñå âîëîñêè íà òåëå Ãàððè âñòàëè äûáîì, çàñòàâèâ åãî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ âçáåñèâøèìñÿ åæèêîì, íå èíà÷å. 

Ìîëíèåíîñíî ïîõâàòàâ âåùè - êàæåòñÿ, ñâîè, íî âûÿñíÿòü òî÷íî ÷òî,   âðåìåíè íå áûëî - Ãàððè ïðèïóñòèë ê äâåðè, ïðîìÿìëèâ ÷òî-òî ñðåäíåå ìåæäó: «Íó, ÿ ïîéäó…» è «Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî», ïîñëåäíèì äèêî èçóìèâ ñåáÿ ñàìîãî. 

- ÑÒÎßÒÜ!  - Ñíåéï æàæäàë êðîâè. Êðîâè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. - ×òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, ïðîèñõîäèò? «îõõõ… ëó÷øå á åãî íà «Ïîòòåðå» çàêëèíèëî!» - áåçíàäåæíî ïîäóìàë Ãàððè.

- Êóøàòü õî÷åòñÿ, - æàëîáíî ïèñêíóë Ãàððè, - çàâòðàê ñêîðî çàêîí÷èòñÿ… 

- Ïîòòåð, Âû ÷òî, ñâèõíóëèñü?? - îáëåã÷åíèå â ãîëîñå Ñíåéïà ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàëî, ÷òî òàêîå âàðèàíò óñòðîèë áû åãî íåîáû÷àéíî!

Ãàððè ïîäàâëåííî ìîë÷àë. 

- Ïîòòåð, ýòî æå Âû, à íå áîããàðò! - Ñíåéï îò áëåäíîé ïðîçåëåíè ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî äâèãàëñÿ ê òåïëîé áîðäîâîé ãàììå. Ïîðàäîâàâøèñü äîãàäëèâîñòè ïðîôåññîðà, Ãàððè ñ ìðà÷íûì âèäîì ðàçâåë ðóêàìè (÷óòü íå ïîòåðÿâ ïðè ýòîì ïðîñòûíþ - áîðäîâûé öâåò ñòàë ãóùå, íàñûùåííåå), ñëîâíî èçâèíÿÿñü: ìîë, äà, íå áîããàðò, òàê óæ ñëîæèëîñü, èçâèíèòå.

- È êàêèì îáðàçîì Âû îêàçàëèñü… - Ñíåéï, ïîõîæå, óæå ïðîñòî ôèçè÷åñêè íå ìîã ïîêðàñíåòü (âèäèìî, îò çëîñòè) ãóùå,  - â ìîåé…   ïîñòåëè? - âûäàâèë îí, íàêîíåö. 

Ñëîæíûé âîïðîñ. Íî ïðîñòîé îòâåò: 

- Âû ìåíÿ  â íåå… óëîæèëè, - êðåïêî çàæìóðèâøèñü, ëÿïíóë Ãàððè.

Ïîìîë÷àëè, ïåðåâàðèâàÿ.

- Ñèòóààààöèÿ… - ïðîòÿíóë Ñíåéï, ãëÿäÿ â ñòîðîíó. Ãàððè ìðà÷íî êèâíóë.

Â øàõìàòíûõ ïàðòèÿõ òàêàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ íàçûâàåòñÿ «ïàò». Íà÷íè Ñíåéï âîçìóùàòüñÿ ïðèñóòñòâèåì Ãàððè â åãî ñïàëüíå, è òåì, ÷òî îí «çàìåíèë» áîããàðòà, âîçíèêíåò ðåçîííûé âîïðîñ î òîì, ïî÷åìó áîããàðòà òàê ëåãêî áûëî ñïóòàòü ñ Ãàððè. È âòîðîé - ÷òî ýòî çà øàëîâëèâûå íàìåðåíèÿ â îòíîøåíèè òî÷íîé êîïèè ñòóäåíòà? 

Íó, à çàâåäè Ãàððè ðàçãîâîð î âíåøíåì âèäå áîããàðòà, íåèçáåæíî îáñóæäåíèå òîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð âîîáùå äåëàåò â ïîêîÿõ óâàæàåìîãî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. 

- Îáëèâèàòóñ, - áóðêíóë Ñíåéï, ïîäíèìàÿ ïàëî÷êó, - ñåé÷àñ âû âñå çàáóäåòå… 

- Íåò! - Ãàððè ñàì óäèâèëñÿ ñâîåìó âîçìóùåíèþ, - íå ñìåéòå ñòèðàòü ìîþ ïàìÿòü!

Íó äà, íó «ÊÎØÌÀÐ-ÎÍ-ÑÏÀË-Ñ-ÌÓÆ×ÈÍÎÉ». Íî âåäü ýòî âñå ðàâíî ÷àñòü åãî æèçíè, ðàçâå ìîæíî âîò òàê åå çàïðîñòî ëèøèòüñÿ? Äà è, ÷åãî ãðåõà òàèòü, åìó ïîíðàâèëîñü. 

Ãàððè îãëÿäåëñÿ, îòûñêèâàÿ óäîáíóþ ñòåíêó äëÿ áèòüÿ ãîëîâîé, íå íàøåë, ðåøèë îñòàâèòü ýòî íà ïîòîì. 

- ß íå õî÷ó … çàáûâàòü, - ãëóõî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, íå ðåøàÿñü ïîäíÿòü ãëàçà, - ÿ íè÷åãî… íèêîìó… íå ñêàæó, - îí ñìóùåííî çàòêíóëñÿ. Âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Òàêàÿ äîëãàÿ, ÷òî  Ãàððè íå âûäåðæàë è ðåøèëñÿ âçãëÿíóòü íà Ñíåéïà. Ïðîôåññîð ñòîÿë ñî ñòðàííûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå, áóêâàëüíî ïîæèðàÿ Ãàððè ãëàçàìè.

Òîíêèå ãóáû âäðóã ñêðèâèëèñü â ñàðêàñòè÷åñêîé óñìåøêå: 

- Ïîíðàâèëîñü? - áóäíè÷íûì òîíîì îñâåäîìèëñÿ Ñíåéï, ñëîâíî ðå÷ü øëà î ïðîãóëêå â Õîãñìèä - ìàêñèìóì. - Òîãäà, êîíå÷íî, çàáûâàòü íå íàäî. 

Ïîõîæå, Ñíåéï òîíêî ÷óâñòâîâàë ïîýçèþ àáñóðäà. Î äà! Íàäî æå, ýòî áûë ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ñïîñîáåí îùóòèòü èðîíèþ â ïîäîáíîé (çàìåòèì, âåñüìà äåëèêàòíîé è ùåêîòëèâîé) ñèòóàöèè, ñïîñîáåí ïîäíÿòüñÿ íàä îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàìè, ñ ìÿãêîé èðîíèåé îöåíèâàÿ ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. ×åëîâåê, îáëàäàþùåé òàêîé ñòîéêîñòüþ äóõà â ëþáûõ èñïûòàíèÿõ, ÷òî âóëüãàðíàÿ èñòåðèêà äàæå íå êàñàëàñü åãî öåëüíîé íàòóðû…. 

-Ïîòòåð, â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ÿ Âàñ ïðîñòî óáüþ. - ñ ìÿãêîé óëûáêîé ñîîáùèë Ñíåéï, î÷åâèäíî, âåñüìà äîâîëüíûé ñâîåé ãåíèàëüíîé èäååé.

- Ìîæåò, íå íàäî? - óíûëî ïîïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñòàðàòåëüíî èçó÷àÿ ñâîè áîñûå ëàïêè. - ß õîðîøèé, - êàê-òî î÷åíü íåóáåäèòåëüíî äîáàâèë îí. 

- Âû - õîðîøèé? - ÿçâèòåëüíî ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, ñ ðàäîñòüþ öåïëÿÿñü çà íåéòðàëüíóþ òåìó, - äà Âû-  ïðîñòî èñ÷àäèå àäà!! Íàãëåö è íåâåæà!

- À Âû… Âû… ÐÀÑÒËÈÒÅËÜ! - âûñêàçàëñÿ Ãàððè î íàáîëåâøåì. Íó, íå òî, ÷òîáû äåéñòâèòåëüíî áîëåëî. Òàê, ïîùèïûâàëî ñëåãêà.

- Âàñ ðàñòëèèèøü, - åõèäíî ïðèïîìíèë Ñíåéï, - óæ êàê ñòîíàë, êàê èçâèâàëñÿ! È ïîñëå ýòîãî ñòðîèò èç ñåáÿ íåâèííîñòü! Äà òàì äî íåâèííîñòè, êàê äî Àôðèêè ïåøêîì!

- À âîò è íåâèííîñòü! - ðàñïñèõîâàëñÿ Ãàððè, ïîíÿâ, Â ×ÅÌ åãî ïîäîçðåâàþò. - Ïîïðîáóé òóò íå ñòîíàòü, êîãäà òû… òû…. - îí ïîêðàñíåë.

- Äà òû è ñàì â äîëãó íå îñòàâàëñÿ, - óæå ìÿã÷å ñêàíäàëèë Ñíåéï. Â ãëàçàõ ïîÿâèëàñü ìå÷òàòåëüíàÿ äûìêà, à íîãè ñëîâíî ñàìè ñäåëàëè øàæîê ê Ãàððè.

- À ýòè óêóñû â øåþ! - óæå âñåðüåç «çàâåëñÿ» Ãàððè, - ýòî æå ïðîñòî çàïðåùåííûé ïðèåì! Ïðèçíàéòåñü, Ñíåéï, Âû âàìïèð? - Ãàððè îòìåòèë êðàåì ãëàçà, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïîäáàðàåòñÿ âñå áëèæå… íî íå äâèíóëñÿ ñ ìåñòà. 

Ñòðàííî, äà?

- ß- âàìïèð? - èñêðåííå âîçìóòèëñÿ Ñíåéï, - òû åùå ñêàæè, ÷òî ìíå Õàãðèä íðàâèòñÿ! - îáà âçäðîãíóëè. Ïîìîë÷àëè.

- Íó… ýòî áûëî íå ÍÀÑÒÎËÜÊÎ ïëîõî, - îñòîðîæíî ñôîðìóëèðîâàë ñâîþ ìûñëü Ãàððè. - È óáèâàòü ìåíÿ âîâñå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî, - ïîñïåøèë äîáàâèòü îí íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé. 

- Íó, íàêàçàòü òåáÿ âñå ðàâíî ïðèäåòñÿ, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàë åãî ïðîôåññîð, ïîäáèðàÿñü ïîáëèæå. Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë â ñòàâøèå âäðóã ìàñëÿíûìè ãëàçêè, ïîäóìàë î òîì, ÷òî îäèí ðàç - âñå-òàêè íå … òîãî. Íå äèàãíîç, â ñìûñëå. Äà è äâà ðàçà… Ïîäóìàåøü. Ýêñïåðèìåíò. Äà! Òî÷íî! 

Îí ñîâåðøåííî íîðìàëåí, íî ìîæíî æå ïîñòàâèòü ýêñïåðèìåíò? Óìíûå ëþäè âñåãäà îïåðèðóþò ôàêòàìè. Âûäóìàâ òàêóþ ñëîæíóþ ìûñëü, Ãàððè ïîðàäîâàëñÿ è ïåðåêëþ÷èëñÿ íà òå, ÷òî ïîïðîùå.

Áûòü èëè íå áûòü? 

Â ñìûñëå, äàòü èëè íå äàòü? (ïðèì. áåòû: âàó, íåò ñëîâ. Âîò ýòî êàðàøî, ýòî ïîíàøåìó)

Ãàððè ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ñíåéïà, òîò êàðòèííî îáëèçàë ãóáû è ïðèùóðèëñÿ. 

- Ýòî æå… òèïà… òîëüêî ìåæäó íàìè? - íåóâåðåííî óòî÷íèë Ãàððè. 

- Íà ãðóïïîâóøêó íå íàäåéñÿ, - íàõìóðèâøèñü, ïîäòâåðäèë Ñíåéï.

- Äà ÿ íå ïðî òî… - îñòàëüíûå âîçðàæåíèÿ óòîíóëè â ïîöåëóå. Êàê òàçèê ñ öåìåíòîì. 

Áåç øàíñîâ âñïëûòü.

Çàâòðàê Ãàððè ïðîïóñòèë. Îáåä òîæå. Ñ áîåì îòâîåâàë ñåáå ïðàâî íà óæèí - ïèòàòüñÿ â ïîñòåëè, ýòî, êîíå÷íî, ïðåêðàñíî, íî Ðîí, Íåâèëë è Ãåðìèîíà óæå äàâíî äîëæíû áûëè ïåðåéòè â ñîñòîÿíèå ãèïåðàêòèâíîñòè. Íàâåðíîå, ðåøèëè, ÷òî åãî ïîäîñëàííûé Ñíåéïîì áîããàðò ñúåë. Íå òàê óæ îíè è îøèáàþòñÿ, åñëè ïîäóìàòü.

Òðîèöà è ïðàâäà ïîäîçðåâàëà ñàìîå õóäøåå. Ïîýòîìó, êîãäà Ãàððè ïîÿâèëñÿ íà ïîðîãå: âñêëîêî÷åííûé, ïîìÿòûé, â íåáðåæíî è ïðîñòî êîñî çàñòåãíóòîé ðóáàøêå, âåñü â ïîäîçðèòåëüíûõ  êðàñíûõ ïÿòíàõ è ñ ñîâåðøåííî äåáèëüíûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå, îíè ïîäóìàëè ñàìîå õóäøåå: 

- Ñõâàòèëè…

- Ïûòàëè…

- Ëèøèëè ïîñëåäíèõ ìîçãîâ, - õðàáðî âûðàçèëà îáùåå îïàñåíèå Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Óãó. - êèâíóë Ãàððè, äîïëåëñÿ  äî êðåñëà  è ðóõíóë â íåãî: íîãè íå äåðæàëè. 

- È ÷òî òåïåðü? - ðèòîðè÷åñêè âîçîïèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîêà Ðîí è Íåâèëë ñ óæàñîì ìåòàëèñü âîêðóã «òàêîãî ñòðàííîãî Ãàððè». 

- Òåïåðü? - ìÿãêî óëûáíóëñÿ ïîòîëêó Ãàððè, - Íó, òåïåðü-òî ÿ àëõèìèþ ñäàì. - è ñ ýòèìè çàãàäî÷íûìè ñëîâàìè Ïîòòåð òèõî, ñ÷àñòëèâî çàðæàë. 

**Çàíàâåñ.**

**Ýïèëîã: **

- È âñå-òàêè òû ìåíÿ ñîâðàòèë, ÷óäîâèùå, - ìå÷òàòåëüíî çàÿâèë Ãàððè, ðàçâàëèâøèñü íà êîëåíêàõ ó ñâîåãî - òåïåðü ÁÛÂØÅÃÎ - ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ àëõèìèè.

- Èçâðàùåíåö, - îáðå÷åíî âçäîõíóë Ñíåéï, ïîäíèìàÿñü. Ãàððè ïëþõíóëñÿ ê åãî íîãàì, íî òóò æå âñêî÷èë, ïîòèðàÿ óøèáëåííóþ… ììì… ÷àñòü. 

- È ýòî òû ìíå ãîâîðèøü? Âóàéðèñò ïðîêëÿòûé!

- ß, - õèùíî óëûáíóëñÿ Ñíåéï. - Êòî â÷åðà îêîøêî ñ Õàãðèäîì… èñïà÷êàë? - Ãàððè ñìóòèëñÿ:

- Î.Ê. Ìû äðóã äðóãà ñòîèì.

-  Áîëåå ÷åì, - ïðîìóðëûêàë Ñíåéï, íàãèáàÿñü äëÿ ïîöåëóÿ. 

- Èíòåðåñíî, èçáàâëþñü ÿ îò òåáÿ õîòü êîãäà-íèáóäü? - âûäîõíóë Ãàððè, ñ òðóäîì îòäûøàâøèñü.

- Íèêîãäà, - õîëîäíî êîíñòàòèðîâàë Ñíåéï, îòïðàâëÿÿñü â ñîñåäíþþ êîìíàòó - ëàáîðàòîðèþ.

- ×óäîâèùå, - ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì ïîäòâåðäèë ñâîå «çàêëþ÷åíèå» Ãàððè. È ãîðàçäî òèøå, ïî÷òè ïðî ñåáÿ,  äîáàâèë, - ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ. - È - ñëîâíî ýõîì äîíåñëîñü â îòâåò èç-çà îñòàâëåííîé ïîëóîòêðûòîé äâåðè:

- Ëþáëþ… 

- È ìû îáà îáîæàåì áîããàðòîâ, - ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè, âûòÿãèâàÿñü íà ïîëó ïîóäîáíåå. 

×òî æ, ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî òàê. Ïîñëå ïàìÿòíûõ ñîáûòèé îò èõ ðóê íèêîãäà íè îäèí áîããàðò íå áîëüøå ïîñòðàäàë.

Îõ, ëþäè.

È êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî Ñíåéï òàê ñåíòèìåíòàëåí? :)  


End file.
